


Everything Has Changed

by The__Squealer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, I haven't decided yet, Olicity as Best Friends, Teen Pregnancy, i hope this is good, kinda slow burn, olicity slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have been best friends since she started tutoring him their Freshman year of high school. But everything is soon about to change when Felicity finds out she's pregnant.





	1. Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random thing from a prompt I found on tumblr. I really hope you all enjoy!!!

 

At sixteen years old, Felicity Smoak was already a senior in high school, with a genius level IQ, she'd been skipped ahead early on and while she'd had more than enough credits to graduate the year before, she'd made the decision to stick around another year, as badly as she had wanted to escape the halls of the most prestigious high school in Starling City another year with her best friend, Oliver Queen made staying an extra year before she moved on to MIT an easy choice to make.

 

Skipping two grades, she was younger than her fellow classmates and all too many of them enjoyed reminding her of that fact, treating her as if she didn't belong there even though Felicity knew she was smarter than them all. Luckily for her, Oliver had never treated her the way their peers had. They'd met when he had been in desperate need for a tutor halfway through their freshman year, the blonde had been tutoring since middle school, helping her friends until she moved a head and transferred to Starling prep on a full scholarship, tutoring the students there meant she could earn some extra cash to add towards her collage fund.

 

Meeting Oliver had been a surprise, becoming friends with him had been an even bigger surprise. He'd come to her, practically begging for her help and while she'd taken her time to agree, it was something she hadn't regretted. Their friendship had formed without the two of them really noticing, getting together to study turned into hanging out at her place while her mother was at work. For the longest time, the only time they spent together was in the privacy of one of their homes. When summer came, she was sure she wouldn't hear from Oliver again until he needed more help with school work but on the first day of the holidays he and his best friend Tommy Merlyn showed up at her door, after that, they were almost inseparable.

 

They both dated over the years, Oliver was on and off with Laurel Lance more times than she could count before the two of them realised they just weren't ever going to be right for one another, as well as other girls whose names she always seemed to forget, except for LauErel's sister Sara who'd become a good friend of hers, the only one who dated her best friend without getting jealous of her and Oliver's friendship. Felicity had only had the one in her junior year. She'd dated a senior, Ray Palmer for most of the school year until he ended it when he left for college. After the break up, Oliver had spent a whole weekend eating ice cream and watching terrible movies with her, making jokes until she laughed.

 

Their friendship had sparked many rumours that they were a dating, one of them was hardly ever seen without the other. Despite the fact that Oliver was one of the most popular people in school, they rarely strayed outside of their small friend group, spending their lunch time with each other, Tommy and Sara. Felicity was the first to admit she'd had a crush on Oliver once before but had easily pushed it aside in favour of being his best friend.

 

The beginning of their senior started off almost the same as the years before, the two of them constantly together in the halls between classes and throughout the city on weekends. Felicity continued to tutor Oliver, he was a smart guy, smarter than most people gave him credit for but still appreciated the extra bit of help his best friend could provide. While Felicity continued working as a tutor with her peers, Oliver joined the school's basketball team. Their schedules busier than ever, the time they got to spend together without the stresses of getting to class on time or their grades got fewer and further in between.

 

By Halloween, it'd been close to three weeks since they'd last really hung out. Like always, Tommy had been the one to throw the big party, the two friends deciding to go together. It'd been a fun night, Felicity dressed as a Goth, decked out with black and purple hair, Oliver as Robin hood, his best friends constantly teasing him about the tights the entire night.

 

Their plan to stick together had only lasted a couple of hours, Oliver getting caught up with a girl who'd gone dressed as Maid Marian, leaving Felicity alone by the keg. She had been left on her own long, a boy she knew for a few of her classes, Cooper Seldon coming up beside her and practically sweeping her off her feet. Their nights had ended similarly, though Felicity had never seen herself being that girl at a party. She'd never seen herself being the girl who ended up spending a night with a guy who lied when he promised to call her either but that night had been full of surprises.

 

A few weeks later and Felicity was faced with yet another moment that she never thought she'd see. She'd always been a smart girl, her intelligence extending past her grades, despite what most people would think thanks to her tendency to babble. No, Felicity Smoak had always been smart, her mother had raised her to be smart and strong and to always, _always_ be safe when it came to those she slept with, after all, her mother had taken her to get the pill two weeks into dating Ray, far too soon for it to be necessary. So when she was late, she had laughed at the thought that she could be pregnant, assuming it was stress, at least until a few days later, figuring it couldn't hurt to just take one, she was already sure of what the result would be.

 

Standing in her bathroom, waiting for the plastic sticks sitting in her sink to essentially decide her fate had been the last situation Felicity had ever expected to find herself in at sixteen. As she waited for the timer to go off, she kept telling herself this was just to make sure of something she already knew, it was going to be negative, she needed it to be. As the alarm on her phone rang out, she looked down in the sink, eyes widening at what she was being told.

 

Three tests sat in the basin. All three telling her the same result. Felicity was pregnant.

 


	2. I Know Something Now I Didn't Before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tells Oliver and Cooper about her pregnancy. Their reactions are about as different as you could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter already... I wish I could say this will be a regular thing but unfortunately, I don't see that happening. Anyhow. I hope you enjoy this.

 

Two days had passed since Felicity had found out she was pregnant, a trip to the doctor the day before had confirmed it. Three days had passed since she had last seen or spoken to Oliver, she knew deep down that her best friend would support her, no matter what would happen yet she wasn't ready to tell him and she knew all too well that if she saw him, or even spoke to him over the phone that there was no way she'd be able to keep it a secret. Throughout the years they'd been friends, there had only been a few times when secrets had been kept. More often than not it had been Oliver keeping them, she could keep a secret, that was something everyone knew. Until it came to Oliver, to him she had always been an open book.

 

Getting to school that morning, Felicity's first priority was to try and talk to Cooper. She had yet to make a decision about what she wanted to do, the only thing she had decided was that she was going to tell him. So far, no one knew, not even her mother. Finding him had been easier than expected, managing to corner him in the library.

“We need to talk.” She told him, trying to hide her nerves. She saw the look in his eyes, seeing that it took him sometime to recognise her, to remember her as the Goth girl from Tommy's party, her long blonde curls a stark contrast from the dark wig she'd worn that night.

“You already want a repeat, Blondie?” The condescending tone of Cooper's voice made it clear that he only wanted one thing from her and it had nothing to do with the conversation they'd had about their computer skills.  
“No. I'm pregnant.” Felicity was surprised by how steady her voice had been. She focused on the look on his face, watching as he processed what he had just been told.

“It's yours by the way.” Her voice was quite as she added that last fact, Cooper shaking his head.

“No, it's not. We used protection! That kid isn't mine and I don't want anything to do with it. Take care of it yourself and don't speak to me again!”

 

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, they were both seniors in high school, heading off to collage in a matter months, it wasn't something either of them were wanting but Felicity still found herself watching him walk away in shock, leaving her alone to deal with it all. She stood there, frozen in place until she heard the bell ring and for the first time in four years, she found herself skipping class, braving the December cold and sitting in the old beat up car she shared with her mother.

 

Felicity had realised she'd been crying until there was a light knock on the window, Oliver smiling softly at her before he moved around the passengers side and got in. Quickly wiping the tears, she turned to face her best friend. All she had to do was look at him to know that he could tell something was wrong. He knew her better than anyone, probably better than she knew herself. They sat in silence for at least ten minutes, Oliver trying to give her the chance to speak first before he gave in.

 

“Felicity, what's going on?” He asked softly, his voice full of worry. “You never skip class and we always eat lunch together. What happened?” She averted his gaze, trying to think of something else to tell him, she wasn't ready for him to know yet. Wasn't ready to say it to anyone else. Even trusting that he wouldn't turn his back on her couldn't hold back the fear Felicity felt of him leaving her alone the way Cooper had. She couldn't lose him.

 

Tears pooled in her blue eyes once again, her breathing unsteady as she looked up at the roof of the car. She shook her head, trying to convince him to drop it without actually saying anything. She knew he was worried, probably thinking the worst, a habit of his she'd gotten used to rather quickly. Felicity knew she had to bite the bullet, rip of the band-aid and just tell him. If she told Oliver then maybe it'd be easier for her to tell her mother.

 

“How can I help? How do I fix this?” Her best friend whispered, it was a tone of voice she had heard him use on his little sister, Thea when she'd skinned her knees or the kids at school where being mean to her. She sucked in a deep breath, sitting up in her seat, she turned to face Oliver. She started to speak a few times, the word not coming until she just had to spit it out.

“I'm pregnant.” It was the second time she'd said it that day, third time she had said it at all. Felicity watched as Oliver barely reacted, quickly babbling on and telling him everything about the party and then the reason for her crying in the car before he got the chance to get a word in. Telling her best friend about Cooper denying everything and walking away from her and brought on more tears, despite how much she hated that she was crying over him.

 

All of the worst case scenarios were running through her head as she watched Oliver sit quietly, even as tears rolled down her cheeks, her concern was for how he was going to react. Without a single word, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close across the centre console, letting her cry it out. Eventually she sat up, mumbled about getting snot on his shirt. He laughed and wiped her tears away, waiting until she smiled softly to speak.

“I'm here for you. Anything and everything. I'm here.” She knew it was a promise. When you knew a person as well as the two of them knew each other, it was something that could be left unsaid yet still be known.

 

“Thank you.” Felicity couldn't help but smile, despite her fears, she'd always known he'd be on her side. It's what they did, they stuck together. She'd been right there next to him when he'd defied his father's wishes and quit the football team. No matter how different the circumstances were and how much this could change her life she knew Oliver would be there by her side each step of the way.

 

The rest of the day went on as normal, the two of them all but forgetting their earlier conversation, the only thing different was Oliver being practically glued to her side every chance he got. By the end of the day, Felicity was exhausted, more than ready to go home. She was waiting for Oliver to meet her by her car when she saw Cooper walk past, spotting the beginnings of a black eye before she watched her best friend coming towards her, a somewhat proud look on his face, flashing her smile before he spoke.  
“Let's go home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel I should say that all of my knowledge of American high schools comes from One Tree Hill and Veronica Mars. I also know next to nothing about cars.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought. Feedback always means a lot.
> 
> If you want to talk to me about this story or any other you can find me on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul and on twitter at The__Squealer.


	3. You Were On My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity spend the day together before she has a very important conversation with her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Go me! Haha. So I was crazy tired when I wrote this so any and all mistakes are all on me.  
> I hope you all enjoy.

 

 

The week after Felicity had told Oliver she was pregnant had come and gone quicker than she had expected it to. Things at school were eventful, everyone quickly learning that Oliver had been the one to give Cooper the black eye and after someone mentioned that they'd seen her with him at Tommy's Halloween party, the rumours had started to fly. Surprisingly, none of them seemed close to the truth. As usual, she'd spent each lunch break with her best friend, as well as Tommy and Sara, the two of them curious about what was going on but thankfully, they didn't push, she knew she wasn't ready for them to know. At least not yet.

 

Saturday came and as usual, she spent the day with Oliver, the two of them hiding away from the world at the Queen Mansion. Years ago, the two had found a room no one used, exploring the house Felicity was sure was more of a castle had been a way for them to avoid doing a little extra studying. Since that day, whenever they needed to escape, they found their way there, usually with arms full of junk food and Felicity's laptop. That morning, Oliver had woken from a text telling him that his blonde genius of a friend was already there.

 

A part of him had expected it, they'd barely spoken about her revelation from Monday. He knew she was worrying about so much and so hadn't wanted to push her into talking, going no further than to make sure that she was feeling alright. He knew all that he could was make sure she knew that he was there for her when she needed to talk.

 

Making his way into their room, snacks in tow, he smiled and offered a hello before joining her on the couch, putting his feet on the table. He noticed she looked tired, more so than usual after a late night of studying. He could only imagine what was going through her head right, he didn't even know what she was thinking about doing in the long run about the baby, all he knew was that he'd be there for her whatever she needed the way she was with him.

 

“So, I have to tell my mum.” Felicity started, looking to Oliver. He couldn't tell if the look on her face was one of fear or nerves, perhaps even both.

“Okay.” With a nod, he was quick to shift, turning so he could face her properly.

“Want me to come with you?” He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, he wasn't the father and while Oliver knew Felicity was happy to have his support, he didn't know just how much she'd want and was afraid of overstepping, of scaring her away.

 

Shaking her head, Felicity smiled softly at her best friend, as much as his offer and surprised her, she hadn't seen it coming.

“No, it's okay. I can do it. But thank you.” She had never doubted that he'd be there for her, even she was terrified that he'd turn his back on her, deep down she'd known he was on her side yet this was something she couldn't have seen coming, nor did she completely understand it. Oliver wasn't her child's father, while she was possibly going to be trying to juggle college and a newborn, she expected him to go off and be brilliant, wanted it for him more than she wanted him to stay and help her figure it all out.

Oliver nodded in response, taking her hand in his own and squeezing it gently, silently telling her that she wasn't alone. They stayed in the room for the rest of the day, eating their way through the pile of food and watching cheesy movies, doing whatever they could to avoid thinking about anything too serious.

 

\--------------

 

By the time the sun was beginning to set, Felicity was making her way home, preparing herself for the conversation she knew she couldn't avoid any longer. As she had been leaving, Oliver had once again tried to convince her to let him come with her when she told her mother about her pregnancy but she knew it was something she had to do alone. Pulling into her driveway, she saw lights on inside, something she'd expected, knowing her mom's shift didn't start for another few hours. The blonde sat in her car for at least five minutes, trying to prepare herself for what she knew wasn't going to be easy.

 

With a deep but shaky breath, she got out of her car and headed inside, hanging her coat up before searching for her mother. She found Donna in the kitchen, painting her nails at their dinner table.

“Hi Sweetie, you have a good time with Oliver?” Her mother looked up, smiling at her daughter as Felicity nodded before sitting down. Biting her lip, she tried to start talking yet every time she opened her mouth, the words just wouldn't come. For the first time in her life she wished that she would just start babbling, it'd make telling her so much easier.

 

“Felicity, what's wrong?” It was obvious to Donna that something was bothering her daughter, she never failed to find the words, she'd always been the talkative type.

Felicity was quick to shake her head, trying to fight the tears that she couldn't stop from forming in her eyes. She'd expected telling her mum would be difficult but she hadn't expected this. Her hands shook as she looked to her mother, deciding to just rip off the band aid and be out with it.

“I'm pregnant!” She had said it so quickly yet so quietly she wasn't actually sure she'd said it. And then she looked at her mother, saw the look on her face and knew she really had.

 

Felicity kept quiet, waiting for Donna to say something, _anything._ The silence felt like it was suffocating her. Minutes passed and her fears grew, the blonde trying to will the other to speak before she simply couldn't take the silence any longer.

“I didn't mean for it to happen, I made a bad choice. I was at a party and I only had one drink. I ran into a guy I go to school with and I thought he was nice and we got carried away and I was safe but obviously it didn't work.” She was talking faster than she thought she could but she needed to explain and she knew if she spoke slower that she wouldn't tell her the whole story. She paused to take a breath, not noticing that her mother was trying to speak. “And well, I found out last week, I know I should have told you but I thought maybe _he'd_ want a say in what happened and I didn't want to tell you until I knew what it was I wanted to do but he wants nothing to do with me and I'm so stuck on what choice is the best and I just, I need your help mum.”

 

When she finally stops talking, her sentence ends with a chocked sob, her mother reaching out and taking her hand.

“Felicity, my beautiful girl. You've got my help, I promise.” Donna moved and wrapped her arms around her daughter. There'd be words to be said later on, discussions to be had. She couldn't deny that she wasn't upset or worried for her daughters future but she knew what Felicity needed most in that moment was her support.

 

Now that her mother knew, a weight was lifted off of her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks, landing on the sleeve of her mother's dress as she cried in relief on her shoulder, she didn't know where to go from there, or what the best decision for _all_ of them would be but she knew now, that she had one more person standing beside her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you all liked this. Will try to get a new chapter done soon. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> If you want to talk to me about this story or any other you can find me on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul and on twitter at The__Squealer.


	4. Things Will Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a doctors appointment and makes a big decision about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! 
> 
> Now I need to say that I don't have kids and have never had a prenatal appointment. I did a bit of research and tried to explain some of it without going into too much detail so I hope it's alright.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

 

Four days had passed since Felicity had managed to tell her mother about her pregnancy and it had been four days since the two of them had _really_ talked. Donna had asked plenty of questions, some that the teen hadn't been able to answer just yet but since then, she'd been rather quiet. Felicity knew she was probably in shock, she was trying to prepare herself for the fallout, part of her expecting it to get ugly once the news truly sunk in. Though she knew her mum was on her side, that she'd help once she made a final decision but she also knew that she couldn't be happy with her sixteen year old being pregnant.

 

Sitting in the doctors officer, she felt her hands shaking with nerves. Oliver was standing beside her, it was clear he was nervous as well, something she'd tease him about if she were feeling more like herself. Felicity was about to ask if he was okay, if he'd rather wait outside, remind her best friend that he didn't need to be there with her if he didn't want to when the doctor came in, distracting her from how Oliver was doing. Felicity hadn't planned on him being there, she was going to attend her appointment alone or ask her mother but with Donna working and having the car, Oliver had jumped in and offered her a ride and a hand to hold if she needed it.

 

“Hi Felicity, I'm Doctor Ashley Martin. So, I take it this is your first appointment?” Her doctor asked, a kind looking middle aged woman, Felicity nodded in response, unsure if the appointment she'd attended to confirm had counted or not.   
“And is this the father?” Both Oliver and Felicitys heads shot up at the question, the blonde quickly shaking her head.

“No, no, he's my friend, my best friend. The father he uh, he insisted it wasn't his and was kind of an ass so Oliver punched him in the face and now he avoids me...Though I probably could've just said no.” She bit her lip, the nerves really coming through. Dr Martin simply smiled, trying to make her patient feel more at ease.

 

From there, the appointment went as she had expected it to go from the research she'd done. Many questions were asked, blood was taken and a few other tests were done. They were a couple exams that had Oliver's face going red as tomato as he stared at a poster on the wall, staying as close to her head as he possibly could. Before things came to an end, an ultrasound was done, confirming that she was six weeks along, something Felicity already knew. But looking at the screen, she hadn't expected the feeling she got when she saw what she knew was her baby. It was no bigger than a jelly bean, she couldn't even hear a heartbeat quite yet but she already felt herself starting to grow attached.

 

With a few photos in her bag and another appointment made, Oliver and Felicity left her doctors office, the two of them sat quietly in his car.

“So, you okay?” Felicity asked, turning to her friend. He'd been quiet since just before they'd gone in, the blonde worrying about how he was doing, if him being in there with her was something that would effect things between the two of them.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just, didn't expect there to be so much they needed to do.” He explained, unsure about how exactly to say everything.

“How about you? Are you okay with everything? With seeing it?” Oliver kept his voice soft, gently placing his hand atop of hers, silently reassuring her that he was there. All Felicity could do was shrug, having no idea how she was feeling about any of it, slightly afraid to admit the way she had felt when she saw the image on the screen.

“I'll be fine. I just need to process.” She smiled at him, her way of trying to convince him that she was okay, letting out a breath of relief when he didn't push her any further, simply starting the car and heading towards his house so they could get some studying done.

 

\---------------------------------

 

When Felicity got home that evening, her mother was already there, letting out a sigh, she knew she needed to talk to her, tell her what she was thinking, which way she was leaning but she had no idea how to even say it allowed, even her mind seemed to be trying to step around the subject, or at least the words she needed to say.

 

“Felicity, how did the doctor go?” She hadn't even heard her mother walk into the hallway, flashing her a quick smile, she moved to sit on the couch, bag resting on her lap.

“It went well, everything looks good.” Felicity explained, pulling the ultrasound photos from her purse and passing them to Donna. The teen was quiet, watching her mum study the image.

“Whatever choice you make, I'll support you.” Donna started, looking up from the photos in her hand to face her daughter. “I just want to remind you that, you've got a lot on your plate right now, with senior year and college coming up. I worry about you taking on too much with this.” All Felicity could do was nod, words were failing her in that moment. She knew her decision was one that would most likely disappoint her mother and her friends, one she feared she would regret, worried about whether it was truly what she wanted or if it was just an emotional response to what she had seen earlier that afternoon.

“Thanks mum. I'm still trying to decide.” She said quietly, standing up and placing a kiss to her mothers cheek. “I have to go study.” Felicity took her bag, taking one of the images from her mother, she escaped to her room, sitting down on her bed and staring at the photo in her hand.

 

She spent the night tossing and turning, barely able to sleep, only managing a few hours before eventually giving up. Felicity laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, fingers moving across but barely touching her abdomen, she knew what it was that she wanted to do, what she really wanted. It'd be a struggle but she knew she could and would figure it out. Rolling onto her side, she once again looked to the photo she'd taped to the side of her bedside table, a soft smile on her face. Her mind was made up. She was keeping her baby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you all liked this. Will try to get a new chapter done soon. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> If you want to talk to me about this story or any other you can find me on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul and on twitter at The__Squealer.


	5. Never Leave You Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes to talk to Oliver about the decision she made the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I update this one! I’m sorry for making you all wait so long and really appreciate your patience. Hope you all enjoy.

 

Standing outside of Oliver's house, Felicity felt her nerves build. She'd been there for ten minutes, pacing outside the door, never before had she felt nervous about seeing Oliver, he was her best friend, the one who had always been by her side since the moment she'd started tutoring him, the feeling was new to her and one she hoped she wouldn't have to get used to. The conversation she was about to have with him terrified her, Felicity knew Oliver would do his best to be supportive but she couldn't seem to hold back that fear. Fifteen minutes after she arrived on the Queen's doorstep, she finally bit the bullet and knocked on the door, it was time to rip off the band-aid.

 

As usual, Raisa let her in with a kind smile, the blonde returning it nervously before she made her way to her best friends bedroom. She knew him well enough to know that he would still be asleep at this time of the morning, she'd woken early, far too much on her mind for her to manage more than a few hours. Slipping into his room, she bounced onto his bed, laughing softly as her barely moved before poking his back until he woke.

“Morning!” She said cheerfully, surprised at how happy she sounded. A tired smiled formed on Oliver's face as he rolled over and opened his eyes.

“Morning yourself. What brings you around so early?”

“Oh, I just wanted to grace you with my presence.” The blonde teased before she let out a nervous sigh. “I also need to talk to you and ask you a favour.”

“Give me two minutes and I'm all yours.” Oliver promised quickly, a comforting smile on his face before he moved out of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

 

Felicity took the time Oliver was out of the room to try and figure out what it was that she wanted to say, _how_ she was going to telling her about the decision she'd made last night. As nervous as she was to tell him about this, she knew that no matter how nervous she currently felt, telling Oliver would be the easy part. Telling her mother was what scared her the most, fearing that she'd be disappointed, that she'd yell the way she had expected to the night she old her she was pregnant. She was shaken from her thoughts as she heard Oliver re-enter the room, now out of his pyjamas and dressed for the day.

 

“So, Flick, what to do you need?” His tone was soft and gentle, trying to be supportive, trying to convey that while he wanted to know, he didn't want to push her.

Felicity smiled at him, she glanced at the door before looking back to Oliver, confident that no one was around to overhear them.  
“I've decided I'm going to keep the baby.” She couldn't help but smile at her own words, she hadn't expected to decide this way, but she knew deep down that it was the right choice for her. She looked to Oliver, trying to figure out what he was thinking, what was going through his head.

Oliver nodded, trying to find the right words to say. He was shocked, there was no way he could deny that but he knew what he was going to do, she was his best friend, someone he couldn't imagine his life without, he knew he wasn't going to abandon her, not like Cooper had.

 

Oliver stayed silent for longer than Felicity had expected, the blonde trying not to panic but she couldn't hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes on their own accord.  
It took Oliver a fraction of a second to see the distress Felicity was in, quickly moving closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he gently rubbed her back.

“Hey, it's okay, I'm here okay? I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm on your side and I'm going to do everything that I can to help you out.” He pulled away slightly, just enough for him to look into her eyes. “I promise.” Oliver kept his eyes on her watery blue eyes until she nodded, accepting his promise before she buried her head against his chest, needing a few more moments before she could speak again.

 

A few minutes passed, Oliver's arms stayed around Felicity, wanting nothing more than to assure her that she wasn't alone before the blonde pulled away slightly.

“Sorry about that.” She laughed, wiping her cheeks, before she sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Okay, so I guess there's other things I need to talk about.” She stated, watching as Oliver took a seat, focusing his attention to her.

“Right, so, I made the decision last night, I haven't told my mum yet, telling you seemed easier.” Her shoulders raised in a small shrug, not noticing the look of surprise on her best friends face before she continued. “MIT may not be something that'll happen now.” She was so quiet that she wasn't sure Oliver had heard, not until he sat beside her and took her hand. “But I'll figure something out with school, even if I take time off, I want to do this.”

 

Oliver’s mind raced, his grades were good, better than he ever expected them to be, he hadn't told her yet, but he'd applied to colleges in Boston, Harvard included. He knew she'd already applied to MIT and was now simply waiting on an acceptance letter, something he didn't doubt she'd receive. It took him a matter of seconds to decide that if they both got into schools in the Boston area, then he'd go with her, help her out in anyway he could. Even if he didn't get in, he felt himself _wanting_ to go with Felicity, make sure she got to go to school. He had a feeling that he couldn't describe, all that he understood was that he wasn't ready not to have her in his life everyday but that was a feeling her knew he needed to leave for later to figure out.

 

“Can you come with me when I tell my mum?” She asked him, teeth chewing at her bottom lip with nerves. Felicity was sure she could handle it on her own, but knew having him there, even if he was simply waiting outside while she and Donna spoke would make her feel a little less alone.

“Absolutely. Whenever you're ready to tell her, I'll be right there.” Oliver promised, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close, the two of them sitting in silence, Felicity feeling better than she had all morning knowing that her best friend had her back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Felicity tells her mother about the choice she's made.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews keep me going ;)


	6. I believe in whatever you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tells her mother about her decision and it doesn't go exactly as she had expected it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. Almost took longer. Hope you all enjoy.

 

Never before had Felicity felt this terrified to walk into her own house, not even that time she'd gone through her Goth faze for a month and had gotten that industrial piercing her mother had really not wanted her to get. But no, this was so much different, bigger than any kind of faze, this would change her life completely and she knew her mother wasn't going to be happy about it. She'd made her decision though, her mind was set, there was no going back now. She'd been standing there for fifteen minutes, staring at the house she shared with her mother, trying to find the courage to walk inside and tell her that she was continuing on with the pregnancy and keeping her baby. Even if it meant making a few sacrifices or putting her plans on hold for a little while.

 

Oliver was stood beside her, just as he had promised that morning, his hand resting on her back, rubbing gently as he waited beside her. Felicity was sure her best friend was more than ready to head inside and out of the cold yet he'd stood there without a word, just waiting for her to be ready.

“Come on. Let's get inside.” She says quietly, taking a nervous breath. Without thinking, she takes Oliver's hand, searching for that comfort, the reassurance that she wasn't heading in there utterly alone.

“Let's go.” He said softly, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before they walked inside.

 

“Mum! You home?” Felicity called out, hanging her coat up and walking further into the house. She gives Oliver's hand one last squeeze before she lets go, finding her mother at the kitchen table reading through one of her magazines.

“Mum, I need to talk to you.” She sits at the table beside Donna, Oliver standing off to the side, giving them their space but making sure that Felicity knew that he was there and not going anywhere. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Felicity struggling to find the words, of course it'd been difficult to tell Oliver but it had felt so much easier to tell him.

“So, I've made a decision about the baby.” She started, glancing at Oliver, the other teen in the room smiling at his friend, nodding at her to continue.

“I'm keeping it.” Once again, she couldn't stop herself from smiling before the fear of her mothers reaction set in.

 

For five minutes, they sat in silence, Donna hadn't said a word. Oliver had moved from his spot, placing his hand gently on Felicity's shoulder, trying to assure her that it would all be okay in the end. But then Donna spoke.

“What about MIT?” She asked slowly, trying to wrap her head around it. “Sweetie, you know I'm on your side. I'll help you however I can but, you had so many plans. You graduate soon. You've worked so hard to get into such a big school, are you sure this is what you want to do?”

 

Felicity simply nodded. There were plans to make, things to figure out. She needed to graduate and find a job but she knew in her heart that this was the right choice for her.

“I'll see if I can defer, take a gap year, focus on the baby and being a mother and then go to school. I'll make it to MIT, it just might take a little longer.” She was confident in that fact, she was going to work for it, find a way, she knew she would. It was going to take a lot of work, she wasn't expecting any different, but she was Felicity Smoak, she was determined and stronger than people gave her credit for. She could handle this.

 

“Okay, Felicity.” Donna said quietly. “My beautiful girl. This- I can't say this is what I wanted for you. I don't particularly like or agree with your decision right now but if this is what you want, if you're completely sure then I'll support you.” She moved closer to Felicity, taking her daughters hands in hers. She couldn't help but think she was too young for this, the older Smoak woman worrying that she'd decide that she was making the wrong choice but she knew her daughter, knew that if anyone could find a way to navigate being a parent so young while still achieving her dreams it would be her.

 

“Thank you mum.” Felicity smiled softly, feeling a bit of wait lifted. It didn't exactly help that her mother didn't like her decision but she knew she had her support despite her opinion. Other than the potential disappointment, that's what she had feared the most, not having her mothers support. Felicity knew she had Oliver and that helped, but she also knew that it couldn't last forever, he had his own life and own future to go after, she didn't want to hold him back from that, no matter how much she wanted him to stay with her, she knew that would be too much to ask.

 

A couple of hours later, Donna was leaving for work, Felicity and Oliver sat on the couch, the

blonde had been uncharacteristically quiet since her short conversation with her mother, she suspected that that wasn't the last of it. Hearing the door click and the car start before pulling out of the driveway seemed to open a dam for her, tears beginning to fall silently before she began to sob. Oliver was quick to wrap his arms around her the way he had that day in the car, pulling her close to him as she cried, gently rubbing her back and whispering quiet words into her ear.

 

“You okay?” He whispers when the sobs subside and her breathing returns to normal, still holding onto his his best friend.

“I don't know what I expected. I knew this wasn't what she wanted me to do. I have her support though, she'll be there for me, for both of us.” Felicity replied, not making any effort to move, she was comfortable where she was and felt safe in his arms. “I guess I just hoped it'd go better.” It'd been a long shot, she'd known it from the beginning but she knew it could've gone a lot worse.

“Well, you've always got me. The two of you, I promise.” It was a promise he intended to keep, he could work his own schooling around hers if it came to it. He hadn't always made the best decisions, Oliver knew that, but becoming friends with Felicity had definitely been one of the best, he knew being by her side, making sure she didn't have to do this alone was going to be one of the better decisions he wouldn't regret.

 

Later that evening, Donna returned home, Oliver and Felicity asleep on the couch, her legs in his lap, his hand resting against her ankles. She wasn't the happiest about the decision Felicity had made but she loved her daughter and she would support her no matter what. Covering the two teens with a blanket, she smiled to herself, happy to know that Felicity had him by her side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and being patient with this update. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> If you want to discuss anything about this chapter I can be found on twitter under the same username and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul


	7. Had Time To Think It All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the weeks pass and her pregnancy continues, Felicity finds herself adding two new people to the list of those who knew about the baby sooner than she expected to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Hope you all enjoy!  
> Big thanks to Anya for helping with this chapter!

As the weeks passed, Felicity began to notice some changes as her pregnancy, at ten weeks, the only people who knew were still Oliver, her mother and Cooper. To her surprise, there seemed to be no rumours spreading about her, something she knew would soon change. Despite the decision she'd made to keep her baby, Felicity still wanted to keep it quiet for as long as possible, even though she felt a little guilty keeping it from Tommy and Sara. Felicity was sure that the two of them would stand by her, but she was comfortable with the way things were, scared for everything to change.

 

As she walks through school, a part of her convinced everyone is staring at her, she's not noticeably pregnant yet, not by a long shot but she knows she is, knows her clothes don't fit as well as they did a few weeks before, but enough for her to worry about people knowing. The other part of her was simply relieved that no one was talking about her. School felt easy, she was still getting top grades in all of her classes and her friendship was Oliver was still as wonderful as ever. Things at home on the other hand still seemed a little off, while her mother was still being supportive, she knew she was still struggling to come to terms with everything.

 

She and Oliver were spending more and more time together, Felicity finding it a little difficult to be a home, she found herself hiding out at Oliver's more often than not, even though Moira wasn't exactly a fan of hers, Robert appreciated the way she'd helped his son's grades improved, even if the blonde had never taken any of the credit. They hid out in the room they'd found, sometimes they talked, other times they were quiet, only ever discussing the topic of her baby when she was the one to bring it up, something Oliver could tell his best friend appreciated.

 

Another week went by which brought Felicity and Oliver spending the weekend with Tommy and Sara, once again at the Queen Mansion. She was enjoying herself, taking the time to pretend she was still a normal teenager, that her life wasn't about to change drastically in a matter of months. It wasn't until Sunday that someone mentioned something about the way the two of them were acting, Oliver being more protective than he once was as Felicity tried to hide the fact that the smell of the barbecue they were having for lunch was making her nauseous.

“Okay, I figured we were having this weekend together because you two were going to tell us you were finally together.” Tommy had been noticing things all weekend, he and Sara trying to figure out what was happening. Neither Oliver or Felicity had the chance to answer before Sara got her own two cents in.

“That was his idea. I guess that you two were either sleeping together or something was wrong.” The blonde shrugged, she and Felicity were close, had been since the moment they'd met.

 

Felicity looked to her best friend, she hadn't planned on telling them about the baby, not yet, she had wanted to wait at least another week, make it into her second trimester before they were told. But they knew something was going and it didn't feel right to keep them in the dark any longer. With a sigh, she sat down on one of the pool chairs, staying quiet as she waited for the others to do the same, feeling a little less nervous as Oliver stood behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder.  
“I'm pregnant.” She didn't see the point in skipping around the subject. “I've also decided to keep it.”

 

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed her announcement. It took more time than Felicity was comfortable for anyone to say anything. Tommy was the first to speak, simply nodding.

“Well, Smoaky, if anyone can do it, it's you.” He moved, giving her a quick hug before standing in front of Oliver. “Do I need to give you the safe sex talk?” It was obvious he was teasing, assuming Oliver was the father.

“What? No, he's not, we didn't... The baby isn't Oliver's, we've never been together, the father isn't in the picture.” Felicity was quick to correct him, not wanting to get into details about what had happened between her and Cooper, it was easier that way. Accepting his mistake, Tommy nodded once more, looking between his two friends.   
“Well, as long as you're sure about this, I'm on your side.” He promise, hugging Felicity once more.

 

Sara's reaction was what surprised Felicity, not that she really had known what it was she had been expecting.

“Why didn't you say anything sooner? At least to me?” She asked softly, shaking her head before she stood and headed down the garden. Sharing a look with Oliver, Felicity got up, squeezing his arm gently before following her other friend.   
“Sara! Wait! Just, let me explain and then you can be as mad at me as you want.” She watched as Sara turned around, she shrugged, giving Felicity a silent cue to continue talking.

“I found out about a month ago. I was scared, I didn't know what I was going to do. I told Oliver because he found me in my car after the father told me he wanted nothing to do with this.” The blonde explained, keeping herself as calm as possible.   
“The decision to keep the baby, I only made that a couple of weeks ago and I wanted to tell my mum first and then take the time to adjust to it all.” She could tell her explanation wasn't exactly helping matters, but it was the best that she could do.

“I was going to tell you. I was just scared you wouldn't support the choice I've made.”

 

“Of course I'd support you, you dork.” Sara said quietly, hands in the back pockets of her shorts as she glanced over to the boys pretending they weren't watching what was going on.

“I thought we were close enough that you knew you could come to me with this.” Felicity let out a breath, stepping closer to her friend.

“We are, I just needed to figure things out before I told people.” The blonde shrugged her shoulders, looking to the other blonde who was quiet for a few moments before wrapping an arm around her back.

“I'm still a little upset that you didn't tell me.” Sara admitted, not particularly liking feeling that way but being honest about it none the less. “But, I'll help in anyway that I can. Including beating up anyone who says shit about you.” With a smile and a whispered thank you, the two headed back to the boys, the day continuing on as normal.

 

Laying down on one of the lounge chairs by the pool, Felicity listened as her three best friends talked about everything and nothing. Surprised by the way the day had gone, it wasn't what she had planned but she couldn't help but feel glad that it had. There was a feeling of relief, knowing that her friends now knew about her baby and even if it had been sooner than she'd expected to, it helped knowing that they were on her side.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it. I'm not very good at writing Tommy and Sara but I hope I did alright. Please, let me know what you think.  
> If you want to talk about this fic or any of my others I can be found on twitter under the same username or on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


	8. Hear Them Whisper As We Pass By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone returns to school after the holidays as the new year begins, with it Felicity discovers that the time she thought she had left to keep the news of the baby to herself is up as rumours make their rounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a while. Hope you all enjoy it!

As the holidays came and went and they welcomed in the new year, Felicity returned to school a few weeks into her second trimester. Still able to hide the small bump that seemed to have appeared overnight during Hanukkah, she began to prepare herself for everyone finding out about the baby. Sticking close to Oliver, she listened as he talked about his Christmas, going on proudly about how happy Thea had been with the gift he'd gotten him, the blonde smiling as she listened to him speak about his sister, she had always admired the relationship the two siblings shared.

 

Her day seemed as if it was going to go well, she and Oliver had a tutoring session after school and things were returning to normal between her and Sara after they spoke more in depth about was happening after the weekend where she had told her and Tommy. It was until she walked into her first class of the day and felt everyone staring at her that tipped her off that something was up. Felicity brushed it off though, surely they didn't actually know? She was showing but it wasn't as noticeable as she worried it to be, ignoring the stares and whispers of her classmates, she focused on her work, waiting for the lunch time arrive so she could hide amongst her friends.

 

Trying and failing to concentrate on work during her second class of the day, Felicity can't help but overhear some of the things her peers are whispering about, hearing her name come up more than once. Fiddling with her pen, she knows she needs to stay calm, freaking out on them, insisting the things they were saying weren't true would only convince them further. How they found out, she didn't know, she'd been so careful, she hadn't bought anything for the baby yet, looking at everything online and she knew she'd been careful when attending her doctors appointments. The thought of Tommy or Sara telling someone behind her back was one she didn't like but knew she needed to consider.

 

The bell for lunch couldn't sound soon enough and the moment it did she was packing her things before getting out of the class and quickly as she could. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she sent Oliver a quick text, telling him she'd be outside, she put her books in her locker before making her way out of the building, settling herself under a tree as far away from other students as possible. They knew. How they knew, she needed to know. Felicity was trying not to panic, she wasn't one who cared about what others thought of her, she never had been but there were parts of her life she didn't want the entire school to know about and this was one of those parts.

 

It wasn't long before Oliver was sitting beside her. Sensing something was wrong with his best friend, he gently wrapped an arm around her. He'd heard the whispers, knew what the everyone was talking about, Carter Bowen had been lucky to get out of their shared History class without a black eye and a broken nose.

“They know.” Felicity whispers, leaning against him as she picks at the sandwich she was holding, she didn't feel like eating when the whole school was gossiping about her life.

“I know, I'm sorry. I have no idea how they found out.” At his words, Felicity pulled away, turning to face her friend, a soft frown on her face as she shook her head.

“You've got nothing to be sorry for.” She was quick to assure him, managing a small smile. “I know it wasn't you.” With a nodded, Oliver gently squeezes her hand before they focus on their lunch, chatting quietly as they both try to figure out how the information could have possibly gotten out.

 

As lunch ended and the two went their separate ways, much to Oliver's protests, he heads off to find Tommy, dragging his other best friend into an empty classroom. The way Felicity looked when he had found her made him ache in ways he hadn't expected. His other best friend was quiet as he stood there, his hands running over his face and through his hair before he found the words he knew he needed to say.

“Did you say anything about what's going on with Felicity to anyone?” Despite the fact that they were online, he didn't want to say too much, didn't want to risk being overheard and confirming what everyone already believed to be true before she had a chance to say anything herself.

“No. Of course not! Oliver, I care about Felicity too, I wouldn't say anything.” It was the tone of Tommy's voice more than anything that convinced him more than anything. Tommy was a good friend, when he had realised that Oliver had gotten close to the babbling blonde, he'd warmed up to her like they'd been friends their entire lives.

“I'm sorry, man. I'm sure you've heard what they're saying about her.” The rumours weren't pretty but teenagers weren't known for being nice when it came to gossip.

“We'll find out who it was. I've got to get to class.” With a pat on his shoulder, Oliver watches as Tommy leaves the room, a sigh of frustration escaping his lips as he resists the urge to punch something. He's angry that someone out there was trying to hurt his best friend.

 

In the months since she'd told him about the baby, they'd been spending even more time with one another. Oliver always knew his feelings for Felicity had run a little deeper than friendship, but only now when they spent almost every moment with one another, whether they were studying in silence or laughing about things he didn't even remember, did he realise just how deep his feelings ran. He was falling for her, not that he was really ready to admit it to himself, let alone tell her, the timing was wrong, there was already so much on her plate. For now he didn't need to tell her everything, he was content in being there for her in anyway that he could and right now that meant finding out who was out to hurt her like this.

 

The day continues in a blur, Oliver doing the best he could to find our where the rumour had started without giving too much away, not even thinking that his actions might have been doing nothing but adding fuel to the fire. He'd even spoken to Cooper, the guy who'd abandoned his best friend and treated her horribly denying all part in what was going on, throwing in a few insults towards Felicity, Oliver almost gave him another black eye, the only thing stopping him had been a teacher walking past and Cooper running off faster than he could say go.

 

The end of the day finally arrives and he stands outside of Felicity's last class, smiling as she enters the hallway.   
“Don't you have class of your own?” His best friend asks, he can do nothing but smile and shrug as they make their way towards her locker. It's there that they see everyone crowded around two girls, one he knows is Sara in a matter of seconds, he's surprised he didn't hear them sooner, she's yelling at another girl, it's obvious there's something going on. He hears Felicity's name and feels her tense up beside him, his hand sliding into hers as Sara mentions that it was the girl she's yelling at who started the rumours. He tries to get a better look at her, keeping a hold of Felicity's hand, trying to keep her calm. A second later, Sara looks up sees them both, the other girl turning around with a smirk on her face and suddenly they know. The one who had told everyone about Felicity's pregnancy and been none other than Laurel Lance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that ending? Do I need to run and hide now? I wanted to throw that in, cause why not? She probably won't stick around too long but I really do hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you thought.


	9. Something happens when everybody finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of everyone finding out, Felicity spends the afternoon with her friends and remembers just how lucky she is to have them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really happy about the feedback from the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading and being okay with that twist! You're all wonderful!

She's frozen on the spot, Felicity can feel everyone's eyes on her, Oliver's hand in hers. Laurel is looking at her with a self satisfied smirk on her face. The two of them had never exactly been friends, Felicity had always felt as if she hadn't liked the fact that she and Oliver were so close but she had always been nothing but kind to Laurel. When she and Oliver had split, they'd pretty much just gone their separate ways, only seeing each other when she was spending time with Sara, the last thing she had ever expected was for something like this to happen.

 

Everyone is still staring and she's still stuck, Oliver is still hold onto her hand, practically shaking in anger.

“How could you do this to her?” Oliver's voice is barely louder than a whisper as she steps forward, making sure not to let go of Felicity.

“Why do you care, Ollie? Something you're not telling us?” Laurel looks as if she's shaking with excitement, like her entire goal is to do everything she can to make the last few months of school miserable for Felicity.

“I care because she is my _best friend_ and you have no right to tell everyone her personal business.” This time he's yelling. “I don't want to hear you or _anyone_ talking about this again!”

“We'll see about that.” Laurel brushes past Oliver without a care, smirking at Felicity, making it obvious that things weren't over.

 

As everyone started to walk away, Oliver turned to Felicity, wrapping his arms around her.  
“Hey, it's okay. It's going to be okay.” He whispered, they stayed together for a couple of minutes before Felicity pulled away, noticing Sara standing back and looking upset.

“I didn't tell her, I promise. She overheard me talking to you on the phone, I didn't know she knew, I never thought she could do this. I'm sorry.” Sara is almost babbling as bad as she would, she quickly steps towards her friend, placing her hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

“I know.” Felicity would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't considered that Sara had mentioned something to her sister for a moment before she remembered that when it came to certain things, Sara kept quiet.

“I know you wouldn't have told her, especially not if you thought she'd do something like this.” Felicity gives her friend a shaky smile before Sara nods, wrapping her in a hug.

 

By the time they leave the school, Sara and Oliver on each side of Felicity, the car park was almost empty except for Tommy standing by his car, waiting for the three of them.

“You okay, Flick?” He asks, pulling the shorter into a hug. Felicity nods, smiling at him as she pulls back. “I'm okay. It's just been a really long day.” She sighs, adjusting her bag, she's ready to go home, knowing her mother would be at work until late that night, it's barely a second thought as she invites the others over, as tired as she was, she didn't really want to be alone just yet.

 

When they arrive at her house, it takes them about five minutes before everyone is camped out in the living room, she's already changed and curled up on the couch, Oliver settling a blanket over her before he sits down on the floor in front of her. Felicity is relieved when her friends go on as if it were any afternoon, Tommy eats more junk food than she thought could ever fit in her school bag while Sara tries to steal some and as usual, she helps Oliver with his homework between doing her own. Somehow her best friends knew what she needed was to pretend like the day hadn't happened, if only for a little while.

 

It isn't until they're all sat on the floor eating burgers and fries from Big Belly when it's brought up again.

“So, what happens tomorrow? Now that everyone knows, what do we do?” Tommy is the first to mention it and Felicity can't help but appreciate the use of the word _we._ She hadn't even thought about the next few days, everyone would be talking about it and she was sure Oliver's outburst wouldn't help matters, at least not for him, there were bound to be rumours spreading about whether or not he was the father. She knew if things had been different and he had been the father of her child, he wouldn't have treated her the way Cooper had, but their lives hadn't worked out that way, it seemed as though friends were all they'd ever be and she'd be okay with that as long as she had him in her life. Felicity pulled herself from her thoughts, knowing Tommy was waiting on an answer.

“I don't know. We ignore everyone? Or I take a few days off.” She shrugged, it was something she'd been considering, just telling her mother she wasn't feeling up to it and staying in her room. But hiding from things wasn't really who she was. She'd been handling her peers for years, having to put with harassment from them over things as simple as the fact that she'd skipped two grades to people questioning her friendship with Oliver. She wasn't sure she wanted to hide from them over their knowledge of her pregnancy.

 

“Well, if you're going to be ditching school, then so are we.” Sara quickly declares, shooting the boys a smirk that dares them to say otherwise, not that it was necessary. She knew when it came down to it, if one of them had had a bad day and was avoiding school the next then they would all be absent that day. It was simply what they did. While Tommy and Oliver were known as the more popular boys in the school, most of that was due to their families names and money but the only people they considered as their true friends, the ones they spent most of their time with were Sara and Felicity, they were the only two they could trust to be friends with them just for who they were with no ulterior motive.

 

With the first genuine smile on her face since that morning, Felicity shakes her head at her friends, she expected this from them but it still surprised her from time to time.

“No one is ditching school. I'm a big girl, I can handle their whispers and creepy stalker like staring. Today was tough, especially when we found out it was Laurel spreading things.” She throws a sympathetic look over at Sara, trying to silently assure her once again that she didn't blame her at all.

“But, I can't hide from them, if I do, then they win. If I need to, I'll go home early. But I can't let them get to me. I made my decision to keep the baby, I'm not ashamed of that and I won't let them make me feel that way. So, I'm going to school tomorrow with my head held high, you can act like my bodyguards if it makes you feel better, but I'm not hiding.” She's confident as she tells them, not matter how nervous she truly does feel, but she believes she can deal with it.

 

Ignoring the looks her friends give one another, she heads into the kitchen, grabbing the apple pie they'd picked up for desert. When she returns to her spot on the floor, placing the desert between the four them as well as the ice cream she'd grabbed.

“We'll be there tomorrow. You don't need to worry about a thing.” Oliver promised, gently squeezing her knee before picking up his fork and taking a bit of pie. Felicity smiles at him, resting her hand on top of his. In a matter of minutes everyone is laughing again, she looks around at her three best friends, she knows she wouldn't be handling this anywhere near as well if it weren't for them. She had no expectations that the next few days wouldn't be easy, but she knew it'd be easier to handle with her friends by her side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think and I'll see you next chapter!


	10. Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity hasn't been at school in a few days and Oliver is getting worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on getting this done sooner but I caught a cold and just wasn't feeling up to writing. Thank you so much for you patience and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter is more in Oliver's POV so I really hope I did it well.
> 
> New artwork was done by the fantastic Someonesaidcake on twitter.

 

The days after Laurel revealed Felicity's pregnancy to the entire school, Oliver had felt the worry he'd been feeling for Felicity grow. Despite her assurances that she would be fine, the day after she'd only gotten through half the day before the whispers, stares and the insults had gotten to her and she'd left early. She hadn't been back to school yet. His concentration in class had slipped, his focus on his best friend, wishing he knew how she was doing. Of course he had gone by, the first time, Donna had told him that she hadn't been feeling well and was asleep, the second time she just hadn't answered the door. And with his calls and texts going unanswered, he was starting to really worry.

 

Come lunch time, he was out of the school, arriving at Felicity's house faster than he usually would. Just as she had the day before, she hadn't answered the door. Letting out a sigh, Oliver sits down against the wall, sending her a text letting her know he wasn't going anywhere. He'd wait there all day until Donna got home if he had to. He needed to see with his own eyes that she was okay. He cared for her more than he could say, he was pretty sure he was falling in love with her but he knew he couldn't say anything, not now, there was too much going on for him to add to, Oliver would be content to be in her life in whatever way she needed.

 

It only takes five minutes after he sends the text for Oliver to hear the door open, he stands quickly and steps inside the house, looking at his best friend. She didn't look like herself, definitely tired but he could also see the sadness in her eyes.

“I just wanted to see if you were okay.” He says quietly, keeping his distance, letting her come to him before he hugs her.

“I thought I could handle it but it was just too much.” Felicity admits with a shrug. Oliver can tell she's not happy about admitting it, she never had been when it came to people hurting her feelings. He steps forward, slowly wrapping his arms around her, giving her the chance to step away. He smiles softly when she hugs him back. They stay in each others arms for at least a minute before Oliver pulls back and looks at his friend. “Have you eaten yet?” When she shakes her head, her leads her to the couch before heading into the kitchen.

 

Oliver moves through the kitchen as if it were his own, he'd cooked for her more times than he could count. He keeps an eye on Felicity while he makes them the mac & cheese he knows she loves, especially when she's upset. Once lunch was ready, he sits with Felicity and passes her a bowl, they eat in silence, Oliver happy when he sees she's actually eating instead of picking at it. Once they're done, he takes the bowls into the kitchen, planning on getting to the dishes later before returning to Felicity. They continue to sit in silence for a few more minutes before Felicity finally talks.

“It wasn't the whispering and the stares that got to me.” She tells him, picking at a lose thread on her jumper. “It was the things they actually said to me. That I was just going to ruin my kid or that I'd end up bitter and alone. Then there were the people who told me that I was, in their words _a gold digging whore, who got pregnant to trap you.”_ She lets out a tired sigh, moving to curl in on herself slightly. “I'm sorry. Most people think the baby is yours.” Oliver quickly shakes his head, moving closer to Felicity, gently placing an arm around her and pulling her closer.

“You've got nothing to apologise for. Let them think that, it won't change anything, I'm still going to be here for you. I promise.” He meant it, in anyway that she'd let him, he would be there.

“You don't have to do that, I can tell them the truth. If your mum thought you got me pregnant she'd hate me even more.” He knows she means well, but he also knows that Cooper reacting the way he had had hurt her more than she'd let on, if the school believing he was the father made things easier for her then he'd do it in a heartbeat.

“Let them think what they want to think, you don't owe them an explanation about anything. As for my mother, who cares.” Felicity smiles at that, whispering a soft thank you before they fall into silence again.

 

When Donna arrives home, it's to Oliver sitting on the couch, Felicity laying against him as she sleeps soundly, seeing that her mother is home, Oliver gently moves, laying Felicity down, making sure she was comfortable before Donna leads him into the kitchen. He stands by the entry way, feeling like he just got caught sneaking into a girlfriend's bedroom but Donna is quick to tell him to sit down, assuring him that he wasn't in trouble.

“Felicity staying home from school the past couple of days is more due to more than just not feeling well, isn't it?” She asks, concern heavy in her voice. Oliver feels slightly confused, he'd assumed she would have known what was going on.

“She didn't tell you?” He asks, frowning slightly when Donna shakes her head. He looks between Felicity and her mother, not wanting to break her trust but he knew he wouldn't get away with not saying anything now.

“Everyone found out she's pregnant. Laurel overheard Sara talking to Felicity on the phone and told the whole school. They've been pretty mean about it, whispering, staring, telling her some horrible things to her face.” He sighs, running a hand over his face. “Tommy, Sara and I, we all try to make sure one of us is with her but some of her classes, none of us are in. I'm sorry.” Donna places a hand on his, Oliver looking to her, clearing his throat, feeling a little more emotional than he expected.

“Oliver, I just appreciate you being there for her. Things still aren't the same between us and while they are getting better, she doesn't tell me everything so thank you for having her back. Tell the others I said that to.” All he can do is nod, fearing he'd get too upset.

 

A little while later, Felicity is still asleep on the couch, Oliver says goodbye to Donna, stopping by the couch, dropping a gentle kiss on her forehead, not wanting to wake her before he heads home. Donna watches from the entryway between the kitchen and the living room, seeing the way Oliver cared for her daughter. With a deep sigh, she watches as her beautiful genius of a daughter slept. She understood why she hadn't told her what was going on, but hated that she hadn't know that Felicity had been in pain, turning away, she made a move to start dinner all the while thinking of plan to handle the situation with the kids at school, she didn't know what she would do and was sure that no matter what it was, Felicity wouldn't be too happy about it but someone had hurt her baby girl and she wasn't about to sit back and let it happen, Donna knew she was going to make sure her daughter knew she had her back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you thought.
> 
> If you would like to discuss this story further you can find me on Twitter under the same username (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul. Thank you!


	11. Take a Deep Breath As You Walk Through The Doors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Felicity talk about what's been happening at school, Felicity gets some things off her chest and she finds that going back to school might not be so hard after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Yay. I really hope you all enjoy.

Felicity wakes from her nap, surprised to see Oliver gone and her mother home. Sitting up, she takes a breath, seeing the look on her mum's face, she knew something was bothering her and was sure it had to do with her not being at school the past few days. She hadn't told her mother about anything that had been going, she knew Donna already worried and hadn't wanted to add to that, so she'd lied, told her she hadn't been feeling well and had hidden away in her room, studying and pretending to sleep, doing anything she could to avoid the conversation she felt was coming.

 

“Oliver and I talked.” Donna started, voice soft as she sat beside her daughter.

“What did you talk about?” Felicity was nervous, fearing what she already knew, that her mother knew what had happened at the beginning on the week.

“He told me about what happened. How Laurel found out and told everyone, that you're being bullied about it.” The younger of the two blondes take a breath, cursing the tears that were forming in her eyes, she was getting tired of crying so much. “Why didn't you tell me, sweetheart?”

“I didn't want you to worry.” Felicity admits quietly, leaning against the back of the couch, once again curling in against herself. “You're already worry enough about all of this, I didn't want to add to that.” She sits up, adjusting her shirt over her slowly growing belly.

“I'm your mother, Felicity. It's my job to worry. Especially if you don't feel comfortable going to school.” Donna explains, seeing a few tears slip down her daughter's face, gently wiping them away.

“I'm sorry.” Felicity tells her, wiping away a few more tears. Her mum is quick in shaking her head, gently pulling her into her arms.

“Don't be, I'm on your side, ok? Just remember that, you can tell me everything. I'm going to be talking to your principal tomorrow morning but I want you to try and go back to school. You don't have to stay if it gets too much, but please try.” She simply agrees, knowing she wouldn't be able to talk her mother out of going to the school. The two sit quietly for a while, Felicity relaxing in the comfort she felt from her mother before she headed up to her room again.

 

Once Felicity gets to her room, she sits on her bed, pulling her phone from her pocket and fiddling with it in her hands. She felt angry with Oliver, it didn't feel like his place to tell her mother about what been happening at school but knowing he had meant well had helped somewhat. Laying back, she takes a breath before dialling his number, unable to stop herself from smiling when it doesn't take him long to answer.

“Hey, you feeling any better?” He asks, nothing but concern in his voice.  
“Why did you tell my mum what had happened?” She hadn't planned on asking him so quickly, she had wanted to at least say _Hi_ first but she wanted answers.

She hears Oliver take a breath, as if he were trying to find the right words to say.

“She was worried about you, she knew something was wrong and I couldn't bring myself to lie to her, I'm sorry Felicity.”   
Felicity listens to his explanation, as annoyed as she was that he had told, she knew most of her anger was about the situation as a whole. She hate that it hadn't come out as she'd wanted it to, when she was ready. She liked to believe she wasn't a very hateful person but in that moment she truly felt like she hated Laurel and everyone she went to school with.

 

“Are you mad at me?” Oliver's voice pulls her from her thoughts.

“No, not mad.” Felicity assures him. “At least not at completely, I don't know Oliver. The whole situation is infuriating. It's not fair! I wasn't ready for them to know, it wasn't her place to go and tell everyone! I knew people were going to be horrible and cruel about it, but I wasn't expecting this and I hate that they're making me not want to go to school.” She's babbling, ranting but she needs to get it all off of her chest. “They're not going to make me regret keeping my baby, but if this is how the rest of the school year is going to be, I don't know how to handle it.” Her voice cracks as she finally stops, pressing her hand against her forehead.

“Felicity, you are the strongest person I know, you've handled them throwing crap your way for years. I know that this time the situation is different, that things are more complicated and intense, but you can handle it, I know you can. And when it gets overwhelming, I'll be right there. I promise, I'm not going anywhere.” Felicity knows he means every word, she loves him for that... maybe more than a friend should, but those were feelings she would deal with later on.

“Thank you.” She whispers, sniffling a little before yawning. She hears Oliver laugh quietly on the over end, she had a habit of falling asleep on him, especially in recent months.

“Get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow.” He tells her softly.

“Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow.” Felicity smiles tiredly, quickly remembering what she'd told her mother.

“Oh, I'm coming back to school tomorrow, my mum wants me to give it another try.” She explains.

“I'll meet you before home room, walk you there.” She's about to protest, tell him it wasn't necessary before he said his goodnight and hung up quicker than she could get any words out. Shaking her head, she laughs, plugging her phone into charge before falling asleep the moment her head touched the pillow once more.

 

The next morning, Felicity finds herself at school earlier than she both wanted and planned to be. Sitting in the principals office while her mother demands answers about why nothing had been done about what had happened felt more awkward to her than anything. Having to go over the things people had said to her had been more difficult than she had expected. She was stuck in there for close to an hour, leaving before Donna did to meet Oliver. She stood by the front doors, somewhat out of sight of her peers, her bump had grown slightly, slowly beginning to get more noticeable as the weeks went on and there was only so much she could to do hide it, not that she really needed to any more. Just as she spots Oliver, her mother finds her, telling her what was happening with Laurel. Three days suspension and the promise of harsher consequences if the harassment continued once she returned, as well as detention for those who cornered her the way others had when they had gotten in her face the day she'd left early.

 

Saying goodbye to her mother, she smiled as Oliver finally approached her, the two hugging tightly, each lingering longer than most friends would but she found comfort in it, in knowing he was there and that he was on her side.

“You ready to go in?” He asks softly, she lets out a sigh, telling him that she just needed a few minutes first. They stand against a far wall, Felicity filling Oliver in on how the morning meeting went. They chat for a little longer until the crowd of students begin to thin out, Felicity finally moving towards the door, waiting for Oliver to reach her side.

“Ready?” He asks and she nods, slipping her hand into his. She misses the look of surprise that forms on his face which is quickly replaced by a smile as she takes a deep breath before they walk inside, heading towards Tommy and Sara who are waiting by her locker. She can feel people staring at her, at them but she knows with her three best friends on her side, the next few months wouldn't seem so hard.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There's been a lot of angst lately so I thought you all might like a bit of fluff at the end. Thanks again for reading, please let me know what you think.


	12. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are made and jelly beans go flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be my longest chapter for this story. I really hope you all like it. There's something really good coming up! Enjoy!!!

The weeks following the incident with Laurel pass by quickly, Felicity found herself feeling comfortable at school once again, even with the stares she gained from her peers. At sixteen weeks, she was starting to show more, despite her change to more flowing outfits, people still knew, whispering among themselves as she walked through the halls. Oliver had been true to his word, letting everyone at school believe that he was her baby's father, so far his mother hadn't found out, but she was dreading the day that she did, sure that Moira would accuse her of trying to trap her son.

 

But despite her worries and the stress that came with senior year and everything else happening in her life, Felicity was glad to feel like something was normal. For her that was her classes, as well as her job tutoring other students. She had no doubts that things weren't going to get more difficult or that people wouldn't get meaner as time passed and her bump grew, but she wasn't going to let them get to her, not again, even with her plans to potentially take a year off before college, she knew her grades were still more important than ever as she waited to hear back about MIT.

 

The day was spent in buzz of excitement, with her next ultrasound that afternoon after school. She knew that there was a chance she'd get to find out if she were having a boy or a girl during that appointment. At first she had thought that she may want to wait until the baby was born to find out, but then Sara had pointed out her dislike of mysteries, always wanting to know the answers to everything. She was just hours a few short hours away as she sat in the far corner of the library that had become hers and her friends lunch spot on rainy days.

 

She's in a world for her own, writing down random lines of code that may or may not become something important one day when Sara sitting beside her startled her from her thoughts, Felicity smiling at the other blonde as she slipped her notebook away and grabbed her lunch from her bag.

“So, I hear you and Oliver are going to something very important this afternoon.” Sara's teasing, that Felicity knows but it doesn't stop the hint of a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“He's just taking me because my mum couldn't get out of work, it's not a big deal.” She takes a bite of her sandwich, choosing to look at her sandwich other than her friend, not wanting to admit that there was a part of her who had wanted Oliver to go with her more than her mother.

 

“Oh, that's right. The happy couple are finding out if they'll have a son or a daughter in a few months time.” Comes Tommy's voice, Felicity looks up in time to see Oliver punch their friend in arm and fails to hide her laugh.

“Oliver's my ride, and the one to stop me from worrying about something being wrong.” She shrugs but smiles as Oliver sits beside her, gently bumping his shoulder with her own before returning to her lunch.

“Okay, but we're totally going to be at your place when you get home so you can tell us when you tell your mum.” Sara insists, not giving Tommy a chance to protest, they both wanted to know themselves.

“I guess we'll see you there then.” Oliver smiled, trying to hide just how excited he was for the appointment.

 

The rest of the day felt like it went on forever, Felicity waiting anxiously for the final bell to ring. The answer she was finally going to get that afternoon was driving her nuts, nerves and excitement filling every fibre of her body. The bell finally rang and she was out of the door faster than she had ever moved before. She waiting for Oliver by his car, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she hung onto her strap of her bag, grinning when she finally saw him approaching.

“Come on! Let's go! Important news to discover in thirty minutes, let's motor!” She says quickly, moving to stand by her door, opening it the second Oliver unlocked them. Oliver simply chuckled, grinning at her as he got in his car and drove towards her doctors office. Her excitement was contagious but he knew she was also nervous, could sit in the way her smiles was the slightest bit forced, she was trying to hide it from him. He wanted to say something to reassure her but he knew it wouldn't exactly help, not right now, instead he reached over to her, gently taking her hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze before turning his attention back to the road.

 

Finally they're sitting in her doctors office, Felicity's hands shaking from both nerves and excitement. She watches as Oliver stands beside her, arms folded across his chest as he focuses on the door, waiting for the doctor to walk in. It doesn't take long for him to notice her watching him. She flashes him a quick smile, his hand seeking hers as if it were completely second nature to them both. Of course that's the moment that the doctor to walk in. She couldn't stop the slight frown on her face as she realises the young man isn't her usual doctor.

“Hi, I'm Doctor Matthew Rickards. Doctor Martin had to take a sick day.” He explains, trying to calm her obvious nerves. “I've gone over your notes and see that everything has been going well. And today we're here to find out the sex, correct?” Felicity nods in response, feeling more and more nervous as it all gets closer. They go through the usual questions and checks before it's finally time. Laying back, she lifts her shirt to reveal her stomach, Oliver moving closer to her, taking her hand.

 

Oliver can feel her hand shaking, squeezing it gently to try and calm her. The doctor talks, pointing out her baby's arms and legs, telling her that everything was developing well. Tears welled in her eyes when she heard the heartbeat again, it was something she could happily listen to forever.

“Well.” Doctor Rickards started, looking over the screen. “Mum, dad, it seems that you will be having a little girl.” He tells them, smiling at the others.   
“A girl?” Felicity asks, wanting some clarification before it clicked that he'd called Oliver dad.

“Wait, Oliver's not, he's not, he's my best friend, he came to hold my hand-”  
“Felicity.” Oliver quickly interrupted, gently stroking her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “It's ok.” He quickly tells her, the doctor simply smiling at them.

“I'm sorry, you two just seemed very close, I shouldn't have assumed.” He apologised, it'd been an easy mistake for him to make, he wasn't the worst to make it over the past few weeks.

“But yes Felicity, you're having a girl, congratulations.” The rest of the appointment moves in a blur. She gets copies of the ultrasound, making her next appointment before Oliver leads her outside.

 

“So, there's going to be another Smoak woman in the world.” He's smiling at her, the two of the standing by his car.

“Yeah, I'm having a girl!” She's excited, grinning from ear to ear before she remembers what happened in the office.

“Hey, Oliver. I'm sorry that he just assumed that you were the father, I probably should've mentioned that. I know you said your okay with people at school thinking that but it's different here. I'm sorry.” The smile had fallen from her face, something Oliver couldn't stand to see. He gently cups her cheek, smiling as he looks at her.

“Felicity. I meant what I said. I'm okay with people thinking I'm the father. Things like today, I'm okay with them happening. And I'm more than okay with coming to these appointments with you. I want to be here for you, both of you. For now and always. I want to help you in anyway that I can. In anyway that you'll let me.” He explains. They stand their in silence, moving closer without even realising. Glances are throw at each others lips before his blue eyes lock on hers. They move even closer to one another, lips meeting lips as they gently kiss for the very first time. Oliver tries to pour everything into that kiss, the way he feels about her, the way he loves her before the pull away, his hands still cupping her face as they smile at each other, Felicity clearly confused.

“We don't have to talk about this now. I just needed you to know.” He explains, smiling at her before opening her door. Once they're both in, Felicity turns to face him, a smile on her face.

“Can we talk about that kiss? Not now, but soon?” She asks, smiling as he nods. “Also, I need jelly beans. Can we came a stop on the way home?” That last question has Oliver raising an eyebrow but still, he nods, unable to say no to her.

 

When they get back to Felicity's house, they're not even surprised to find Sara and Tommy sitting with her mother, waiting impatiently to find out what they knew. Felicity grins at her mum, simply handing them each a bag, giggling at their confused looks.

“You want to know if it's a girl or a boy?” She asks, grinning again as they nodded enthusiastically.

“Well, look inside.” It'd been a spur of the moment idea, telling them with candy. She hadn't exactly made much of a big deal about her pregnancy so far but this was something she wanted to be special. Stepping back, she let's Oliver wrap his arm around her, pulling her close as she relaxes into him.

“A girl?” Donna asks, the first to open her bag, seeing it full of pink and purple jelly beans. She stands up, moving over to Felicity and wrapping her daughter into a hug. “My baby girl is having a daughter.” She whispers, Felicity nods, grinning at her other friends.  
“I call dibs on helping Oliver beat up any boys that try to break her heart.” Tommy tells her and before she knows it, him and Sara are hugging her too.

 

From there on, they spend the rest of the evening laughing and throwing jelly beans around at each other, Oliver and Tommy trying to see who can catch the most in their mouths. In the end, they all end up staying over, Felicity falling asleep on the couch while the others make beds out of blankets and pillows, Oliver falling asleep on the floor beside the couch, holding onto the copy of the ultrasound that Felicity had insisted he keep and his hand in hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, am I doing slow burn right? THEY FINALLY KISSED!!! Yay!!! Haha.   
> Doctor Rickards was named by my friend, Emm, that's on her lol.  
> I really hoped you all liked it, please let me know what you thought. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> As always, if you ever want to discuss this story I can be found on twitter under the same username (two underscores) or on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


	13. Head First, Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have an important conversation and decides on how to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Finally! Sorry if this took forever, I hope you all enjoy it!

The next morning Sara and Tommy are the first to wake up, with a tired smile on his face, Tommy motions over at Oliver and Felicity, the two in the same position they had been when they had fallen asleep, holding hands, sneaking a quick photo on his phone to use to tease his friend later, the two of them quietly move into the kitchen.

“Fifty bucks says they're dating by the end of the week.” Tommy bets, a smirk on his face and he turns the coffee maker on.

“Fifty bucks says they've got a date set by the end of the weekend.” Counters Sara, the two of them more than willing to bet on their best friends. They'd spent the last few years watching Oliver and Felicity dance around their feelings for one another and finally it looked as if something was changing, for the better.

 

When Felicity wakes up, she's confused, not completely sure where she is until she remembers that they had all fallen asleep in her living room. She slowly lifts her hands to rub the sleep from her eyes, frowning when she realises she can only lift one. Glancing over the edge of the couch, she smiles softly when she sees Oliver still sleeping. After pulling his blanket up to cover him a little more, she carefully removes her hand from his before sneaking out of the living room. A trip to the bathroom and her room to grab a jumper later, she's joining Tommy and Sara in the kitchen, getting herself a glass of juice before sitting beside the two of them at the table.

 

“Sooo.” Sara starts, passing her coffee to Felicity, knowing her friend liked to steal a sip whenever her mother wasn't around to keep it out of her reach.

“What's going on between you and Oliver?” Felicity almost chokes on the sip of coffee she had taken, setting Sara's mug back down in front of her, she shrugs, taking a few moments to think of an answer.  
“Nothing, we're friends, best friends. He's just, he's been really supportive lately.” She shrugs, getting up again to look for some breakfast.

“Looked like a little more than just friends, Smoaky.” Tommy teases, causing the blonde to shake her head. She knew what he was talking about, but she didn't want to mention the kiss, not yet, maybe to Sara but she wasn't prepared for both of them to know just yet.

“It wasn't a big deal, we had an emotional day yesterday, we're close.” She shrugs again.

“Okay.” Both Tommy and Sara say, sharing a look between them but deciding to drop it for the time being.

 

The rest of the morning passes by quickly, the four friends eating and making plans for later in the week, Donna passing through in a matter of minutes on her way to work. By the time lunchtime comes around, it's just Felicity and Oliver sitting in her living room watching TV. They're avoiding talking, avoiding saying anything about the kiss the day before. Felicity could barely stop thinking about it, it had felt so good and just incredibly _right_ but she couldn't stop the worry she felt that maybe it had only happened because it'd been an emotional day. She's pulled from her thoughts by Oliver's phone ringing for what felt like the tenth time that morning.   
“Was that your mum again?” She asks, watching as he sends it voice mail yet again. “You should talk to her, she's probably just worried about you.” Oliver let's out a sigh, setting his phone aside and turning so he could face Felicity.

“She found out that you're pregnant. I don't know how but she's asking a lot of questions, saying some very unkind things.” He hesitates before reaching out to take her hands, both smiling softly when she holds onto his. “She knows I'm angry at her, I don't like how she's talking about you so I've been avoiding her.” Felicity takes a breath, shifting slightly closer to Oliver.   
“I don't want to get in between you and your family. Just tell her the truth. I know you said that you're okay with everyone believing that she's yours but not at the cost of your relationship with your mum. I can't ask that of you.” She say quietly, looking at their hands.  
“Felicity.” Oliver's voice is soft, the kind of tone he's used for her before. “I meant what I said, okay? I want this. I want both of you in my life and I want to be with you.” He promises, smiling at her before kissing her gently, a soft peck against her lips that only lasts a second but leaves her wanting more.

 

Felicity doesn't quite know what to think, she can feel herself wanting it, to be with Oliver, but she knows she'd be asking a lot of him, he's eighteen years old, it doesn't feel fair of her to expect him to want to raise a baby with her that isn't his. But she can see the look in his eyes, knows that he means the words he's saying.

“Guess we should have a talk then.” She whispers, they wouldn't be able to take things any further if they didn't discuss things, there was no point in trying to avoid it any longer.

“I want to be with you.” She starts, her lips curling in a small smile at her words. “I just worry that being with you right now is asking a lot of you. You're eighteen, you're about to start college, I can't ask you to stay behind and help me raise a child that's not biologically yours.” She bites her lip, not wanting to get emotional.

“Felicity, I know what I'm getting to, and it's ok. I want to be with you. I want be with the _both_ of you.” He tells her, smiling at her words. “I wasn't going to tell you this until I heard back but I applied to Harvard and Boston College. I'm serious about this.” It's a promise, Felicity can hear it in the tone of his voice. She takes a few moments, thinking over his words, taking them in. “We can start slow. Felicity, would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?” Oliver asks, smiling at him. Felicity smiles, nodding enthusiastically. “

Yes, I would like that. And then you can tell me about you applying to colleges in Boston.” She adds, unable to stop grinning, laughing as he groans playfully.

 

None of it feels real, Felicity feels as if she's in a dream, a beautiful dream, but when she looks at him she knows it's true. The rest of the afternoon is spent watching TV, laughing and talking about everything and nothing. By the time evening comings, she doesn't want Oliver to leave but knows he has to go talk to his mother. They stand by the door, holding hands.

“So, tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at six?” He suggests, gently squeezing her hands.

“Six sounds amazing, I'll see you tomorrow.” There's a smile on her face that hasn't fallen in the past few hours. With a soft kiss goodnight, Felicity watches as he heads to his car and drives home. Closing the door behind him, she grins once more, turning and resting her back against the door. A few moments later, she moves back into the living room, grabbing her phone and calling Sara, not giving her a chance before to speak before she jumps in,

“I have a date with Oliver tomorrow night!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all liked it, please let me know what you thought!
> 
> As always, if you ever want to discuss this story I can be found on twitter under the same username (two underscores) or on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


	14. You took me by the hand & you picked me up at six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara helps Felicity pick out the perfect dress, happy that she won the bet. Oliver amuses Tommy with his nerves and Oliver and Felicity's date doesn't go exactly to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write! So I really do hope you all have fun reading it!
> 
> A few references to Olicity moments in this chapter, let me know if you caught them.

If Sara's reaction the night before had been any indication, Felicity knew her friend was excited about the date she and Oliver had planned for later that evening. Originally she'd called her friend to talk about it, she was excited, glad that things seemed to finally be happening between her and Oliver but excitement had quickly turned to panic as she realised that she had nothing to wear for a date that fit her which lead to her now standing in the middle of a store, Sara rummaging around a rack while she watched on. It was weird seeing Sara like this, usually when they went on the rare shopping trip, it would be the other way round, but it seemed that her friend was more excited about her date than she was.

 

“You look best in red.” Sara says, pulling Felicity from her thoughts as she shoves a couple of dresses into her arms. “Try those on, you'll look great in either.” Felicity looks between Sara and the dresses she was holding, shaking her head for a moment before moving towards the change rooms. The first one she tried, she knew wasn't right, the bright read colour of the material was gorgeous but the style, she could just tell was all wrong. It clung to her in all the wrong places and just didn't feel like it was _her_. Without bothering to show her friend she quickly changes into the other one, feeling a difference immediately. This one, she couldn't explain how right it was, it wasn't a maternity dress, but it fit her perfectly, it was a simple, deep red, three quarter lace sleeves. It flowed comfortably over her small bump and ended just below her knees.

 

“Sara, you're amazing!” Felicity calls out, smiling as she steps out of the dressing room. “So, what do you think?”

“Perfect! Oliver will love it.” It's a simple choice really, by the time the two of them head out, Felicity has an extra bag in hand and a permanent smile on her face. Sara was also happier than she would have expected. Sara on the other hand couldn't wait for Tommy to find out that he now owed her fifty bucks, she did love winning a good bet.

 

\-----

Tommy on the other hand, while he was happy that his best friend had finally gotten up the courage to ask Felicity out on date, he couldn't help the slight feeling of annoyance that he hadn't taken a little longer, he pretty much had more than enough money to spare, but that didn't mean he liked losing any bets. But for the time being, he was entertained by how nervous Oliver was. He was sat by the window of his room, laughing each time he came out of his closet in a different outfit each time.

“What about this shirt?” Oliver asks, not giving Tommy the chance to answer before he was back in his closet changing for the hundredth time.

“Just go with something blue.” Tommy finally groans, taking a bit of the apple that Oliver had left out that morning. “I'll deny knowing this if you ever say anything, but Felicity likes you in blue.” That brought Oliver out, buttoning up a dark blue dress shirt as he looked at his friend in confusion.  
“She does?”  
“Yeah, buddy, she does. Wear that one, as hilarious as all this is, it's Felicity, you've known her for years, you two love each other in one of those _I met my soulmate in high school_ kind of ways. Don't be nervous.” Tommy and Oliver stay silent for a moment before laughing.

“Yeah, okay, thanks, man.” Oliver smiles at him before he grabs his shoes, checking his watch to see he didn't have much time before he needed to pick Felicity up.

“And that is my cue to leave, have fun!”

 

Five-fifty-five, Felicity sighed after checking the clock for the third time in thirty seconds. She was nervous, and her mother hovering wasn't particularly helping. She checked her reflection again, her dress was perfect, her matching red flats looked wonderful, Donna had insisted on helping Felicity put her hair up in some incredibly fancy braided bun. There was a knock on the door at exactly six, the younger of the two Smoak women taking a breath, smiling at her reflection before she headed downstairs, Oliver already inside and waiting for her.

“You look beautiful.” He tells her, smiling as Felicity hugged him quickly.

“Thank you, so do you- You look handsome, not beautiful, unless you like being called beautiful in which case you definitely look beautiful as well, please stop me.” She shakes her head at herself and all Oliver can do is grin, loving every single one of her babbles. Taking her hand, he promises Donna that they won't be out too late before they head out to the car.

 

“So, where are we going?” Felicity asks once they're in the car, watching Oliver as he focuses on the road.

“That is a surprise. But it's not too far away, I promise.” He sees her playful pout out of the corner of his eye, a grin forming on his face. He had the perfect night planned, dinner at an Italian restaurant he knows she'll love and desert at her favourite ice cream parlour down by the waterfront. They're just pulling up to the restaurant when he sees that the building is in flames. They park a safe distance away and he lets out a sigh.

“I'm so sorry Felicity. I had the whole night planned, it wasn't supposed to be like this.” Felicity shifts in her seat, turning to face Oliver, gently taking his hand.

“Oliver, no matter where we go, it'll be great. I promise. We can still make this date great. I even have an idea on where we could go instead.”

 

Twenty minutes later they're sitting in their favourite booth at Big Belly Burger, they're overdressed but all they can care about is themselves. Oliver's focus is completely on Felicity as they talk between bites, she's beautiful when she laughs, they've both done nothing but smile the entire time they've been there. They avoid all too serious topics, they both needed a night where they didn't have to worry about their future, for that night it was just the two of them.   
“Okay, dream job, nothing is too silly, what is it, and go!” Felicity asks, stealing a fry from his plate.  
“I'd want to be some kind of a hero.” Oliver starts with a shrug, smiling as she giggles at his answer. “Not necessarily with superpowers but I'd like to help people. What about you?” He leans back, pushing his fries closer to Felicity.

“Well, I always wanted to be an astronaut. But I found out I'd need 20/20 vision for that so that's never going to happen.” She laughs. The discussion continues on much the same, silly questions about hopes and dreams they had when they were kids, to more serious topics, both of them opening up a little more about their families. Felicity had told Oliver the entire story about her father, all that he knew was that he wasn't around. One day she'd tell him, but she knew that their first date was not the right time.

 

After Big Belly, Oliver and Felicity walk along the waterfront, the lights of the city reflecting off the soft waves of the tide. Arms linked, they eat their ice cream, embracing the silence as they simply enjoy being in each other's company.

“Oliver.” Felicity says softly, stopping at the gazebo they use for the mayor's Christmas tree lighting each year. “I'm really glad we did this.” setting her now empty cup down on the railing, and taking both of his hands.   
“Thank you for agreeing.” He smiles and they both lean forward, meeting one another in the middle as they share a soft, yet passionate kiss.

 

The nights eventually comes to an end as Oliver walks Felicity to her door, not wanting to let go of her hand. “I had an amazing time tonight, thank you.” Felicity smiles, kissing him goodnight. It's the perfect end to a perfect night, with a few more soft works and quick kisses, he watches as she walks inside before returning to his car, unable to stop smiling, it really had been the most perfect night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you though. Thank you again!
> 
> If you wish to discuss anything about this story, suggest anything you'd like to see or even send a prompt for One Plus One Equals Three you can find me on twitter under the same username and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


	15. Loose lips sink ships all the damn time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks after their date, Oliver and Felicity are happy but that happiness only lasts so long when Moira finds out what everyone believes to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter to date! I'm pretty proud of this. Hope you all enjoy it.

The weeks after their first date, Oliver and Felicity had been a bubble of pure happiness, while things weren't perfect, they were _happy._ The first day back at school after their amazing night, their time between classes had been spent laughing as Tommy pouted while Sara bragged about winning their bet, if it had been any other time, Felicity would've been annoyed over their friends making money of wagers over their lives but she was too happy to care. Now nearing the half way point of her pregnancy, she was feeling better about it all and was finding it easier to ignore the whispers from her peers as she walked by. Life was good, things were going well. She and Oliver were in a great place, though they had stopped spending time at his place, Felicity worried about what would happen once his mother found out about the baby and their relationship. Three weeks had passed since their relationship had changed in wonderful ways and despite all of the happiness, Felicity couldn't help but worry about the other shoe dropping.

 

Oliver had felt differently. He was worried, he knew eventually his family would find out and he doubted that they'd be happy about it, especially if he left them believe that he was the father, he couldn't find it within him to worry in that moment. He was happy in their happy bubble, but of course that bubble had popped when he had least expected it. Three weeks in and he was happier than ever, returning home from a study session with Felicity at her house, Oliver hadn't been able to keep the smile from his face, even as he spotted his mother, saw the look on her face, it wasn't until she insisted he join her and his father in Robert's office did he get suspicious. Joining his parents, he sat down, looking between them, staying silent until they spoke first.

 

“Why is that I have to hear that my son is apparently becoming a father with someone I thought was just his tutor from Laurel Lance's mother? I knew the girl was pregnant, you failed to tell me that she is claiming that this child is yours.” Moira asks, visibly upset, Oliver takes a breath, glancing between his parents before his focus settles on his mother.

“The baby is mine. I love her. I'm in love with Felicity.” He said with confidence, something he didn't feel as if he had a lot of in that moment, but his feelings for Felicity were something he could never doubt.

“It kind of just happened, we obviously didn't plan on it, but we're going to make it work.” He explains, he doesn't even feel like he's lying, sure he wasn't truly that baby's father but he had meant what he had told Felicity, he wanted to be there for her, for both of them. He didn't need to share DNA with her daughter to love her too.

“Are you sure she is telling the truth?” His mother's question brought a frown to his face. “You only mentioned a date with her a few weeks ago and now you're having a child together? Are we supposed to just take her word for it and wish for the best that she's not after our money?” Oliver saw red, shaking his head as he stood up.   
“Felicity is not after our money. She doesn't want it. She's almost twenty weeks. It's a girl by the way.” He tells them, smiling for a moment before letting out a breath. “I love her, I love our baby. You can be as angry as you want, think what you want but I don't care. I love them both, I'm going to be with them both with or without your support.” He doesn't give them another chance to talk before walking out, going straight to his room before he runs his hands through his hair in frustration.

 

Sitting down on his bed, Oliver pulls out his phone, about to call Felicity to let her know what's going on, they had been discussing when they should tell his parents, he never expected they'd find out like this, but maybe that had been a mistake. He's about to hit dial when his bedroom door opens, sucking in a breath, he prepares himself for another argument, expecting his mother, instead his father walks in.

“Sit down please, Oliver.” Robert starts, Oliver does as he says, still making it clear that he's unhappy with both of his parents. Sitting beside his son, Robert is quiet for a few minutes before he finally speaks.

“You should have come to us Oliver, me at the very least if you were worried about your mother.”  
“It was complicated.” It was the easiest way for him to put it, if his parents knew the truth, Oliver worried they would do everything in their power to change his mind and he couldn't have that. He wanted both of them in his life, even if it meant his parents were disappointed in his actions. He was doing what he felt was right, that mattered the most to him.

“Is the baby yours Oliver?” Robert asks, he's about to say yes, he wants to because in his heart, she felt like his but his father didn't seem angry or even disappointed, it felt as if he just wanted to understand. With a sigh, he shook his head, waiting to see if he was going to say anything before he let himself explain.

“The baby's father, he didn't want anything to do with Felicity or the baby, insisted she was lying. I know Felicity though, Dad. She wouldn't lie. When she told me, I promised her that I'd be there for her, that I would help her. I've been to appointments with her, I've held her while she cried over Cooper being an ass and Laurel telling the entire school. I was there when she found out she was having a girl.” He explained. “Everyone at school assumed that the baby was mine, Felicity wanted to try and tell everyone that that wasn't true but I told her to let them believe it. I know she's not mine, not technically but, I love her, I'm completely in love with her. I want to be with Felicity and I want to be that little girls father. Whether we share DNA or not, she feels like mine.” He hadn't told Felicity the extent of his feelings just yet, he didn't want to scare her but he knew that she knew how much he wanted to be with her.

 

Oliver looked to his father, trying to figure out some kind of reaction, preparing himself to be yelled at, to be told he was making a mistake.

“You really love her, don't you?” Robert's question surprised him, his answer a simple nod.

“You're almost eighteen Oliver, I can't tell you that you can't do this if, I can't force you to break things off. Not that I would. If you didn't love her as much as you obviously do, you wouldn't want to do this. I believe that to be a good father, you don't necessarily need to be related biologically. If you're there for that child, if you care for them and love them as a parent would, you're a father.” He tells him. Oliver doesn't know what to think as he takes in his Dad's words, there's a moment where he sees something in his eyes, that maybe there's a deeper meaning to them but he doesn't question it, now isn't the time.

“You're both very young, a little too young for my liking, but I can see how much you love her and the willingness you have to stand by her and care for them both. I'll talk to your mother.” Before Oliver has a chance to respond, Robert has already left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 

Without a single thought, he grabbed his keys, he needed to see Felicity again, tell her what had happened, he knew doing it over the phone would be quicker, possibly easier but the need to see her was to strong. The drive to Felicity's was a bit of a blur, he wasn't entirely sure how he managed to get there in one piece but he didn't question it. He was relieved when he knocked on the door she answered quickly.

“Hey, I didn't think you'd be back.” Felicity says as Oliver's arms wrap around her before she can even finish speaker. Wrapping her own around him, she rubs his back gently, sensing something wasn't right. When he finally moved back, she ushered him inside and lead him towards her bedroom, somehow she had sensed that this was a conversation he felt that needed to have alone.

 

“What happened?” Felicity asks softly, sitting on her bed, pulling him beside her. Oliver sighs, rubbing his tired face.   
“Mrs Lance told my mother that I'm the father. She's pissed, she accused you of being after our money, I told her that it wasn't true. ” He tells her honestly. Felicity cups his cheek, her thumb gently running back and forth against his skin.

“Oliver, I love how much you want to help me with this, I appreciate it so much but I don't want you to do this at the cost of your relationship with your family.” Her voice is soft, her concern obvious but he just shakes his head. “I'm not backing out, no matter what. I um, I told my dad the truth. He seemed okay with it, said he'd talk to my mum so, I think that means he's on our side.” He shrugs, turning so they were facing one another, moving closer so their knees were touching.

“Dad knows that I'm serious about this, that I want to be with you, I love you.” He smiles, loving how it felt to say it to her this time. “You don't have to say it back, just know that I do. I'm in this for the long run.” He promised.

 

Felicity froze when she heard those words, a smile forming on her face as they sunk in. While she wasn't ready to say them back, she knew she felt the same way. She leans forward and kisses him, pulling him with her as she laid back.

“Thank you.” She whispered, letting herself relax in his arms.

They stayed like that until the sky outside her window had turned dark. A knock on the door disturbed them from their peace.

“I'll be back.” She tells him, getting up and moving towards the door, knowing her mother was busy getting ready for work.

 

Opening the door, the last person she expected to see was Moira Queen, but then again, she figured she should have been expecting it.   
“Mrs Queen, how can I help you?” She asks, staying as civil as possible, she knew she should be kind, she was her boyfriend's mother after all but she just couldn't bring herself to it, not when she had Oliver in her bedroom upset about the argument for earlier that evening.

“I would like to speak with you, Felicity. Is now a good time?” She says it in a way that makes it clear that it wasn't a question, barely giving Felicity a chance to move before she's inside.

“I'd offer you a drink but I have a feeling you'd rather just get to it.” The younger of the two sighs, sitting on the couch, looking at Moira, wishing for her to hurry it along.

“You're a smart girl. You've got a lot of potential. Potential that will be put at risk with the responsibilities that come with raising a child. I suggest you do what's best for yourself and my son whether that child truly is his or not. Find a good family and let them adopt the baby. You're both too young to be parents. Do not make this mistake.”

 

Felicity sits there in shock, her hands resting against her belly protectively.   
“No.” She looks up at Moira, anger filling her entire being. “I will not give my daughter up just because you're angry that I'm not the kid of one of your rich, snooty friends. I don't want your money and your son wants to be a father. I love my baby, she's mine, nothing you say will change my mind. My potential is none of your concern even though I will still make it possible to achieve my goals while being the best mother that I can be. You don't scare me.” She tells her.

“You're making a mistake Felicity. You may be willing to ruin your own future but I will not allow you to take my son with you.” Moira tells her, it sounds like a threat, it probably is but Felicity isn't going to allow herself to be scared by her. She's about to say again when she hears her mother coming into the room, Oliver hot on her hills.

“Hey! You do not get to come into my home and speak to my daughter that way.” Donna steps up to Moira, all anger and heels as she glares at the other woman.

“My daughter has made her decision and I will not allow you to try and change her mind. Your son has been nothing but supportive this entire time. You should be proud of the man he's becoming.”   
Moira is about to speak, but Donna's not having it.  
“Get out of my house. You will not speak to my daughter like that again. Goodbye Mrs Queen.”

 

Felicity watches from her spot on the couch, hands still resting against her bump, her eyes meeting Oliver's. The elder of the two Queen's turns to her son.   
“Oliver, it's time to go home, let's go.” She insists but Oliver remains where he is. He looks between his mother and the woman he loves, smiling at her before shaking his head.

“No thank you. I don't want to go anywhere with you mum. I'll be home later. Goodnight.” The two Smoak women and Oliver watch as Moira's expression turns sour and she leaves without a word. Without hesitation, Oliver crosses the room, kneeling in front of Felicity as hugging her close.

“I am so sorry. I should've know. I should've expected that she would come here and tell you. I'm sorry.” He whispers.

“It's not your fault. You didn't make her come here, you can't blame yourself for her actions. Thank you for staying though.” Felicity tells him, smiling before kissing him softly.

“If she tries anything like that again, she won't get off that easily. I'm sorry Oliver, but I won't have it. And Felicity is right, sweetheart. This isn't your fault” Donna says, still feeling protective of her daughter and incredibly angry.

“You won't hear any objections from me.” Oliver replies.

 

The rest of the evening is spent trying to forget what happened earlier in the evening, at least for a little while. To both of their surprise, Donna let's Oliver spend the night. They make a bed up for him in Felicity's room. Laying in bed, Felicity and Oliver hold hands much like they did that night on the couch.   
“Oliver.” Felicity starts, turning to look at him on the floor beside her bed, smiling as she begins to fall asleep. “I love you too.” At her words, Oliver grins, kissing her knuckles gently, whispering an _I love you too_ before they both fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you thought.


	16. All I feel in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wakes up feeling a special kind of butterflies, Oliver finds out that Felicity doesn't want to go to prom and Tommy has a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, I went on holiday and then was busy or had no muse once I got back but finally we have chapter sixteen! I'm afraid this is mostly just a filler fic but I do hope you all enjoy!

When Felicity wakes up, it's with a hand in hers and butterflies in her stomach. She smiles to herself, seeing Oliver asleep on her bedroom floor before she remembers why he had spent the night, the argument he'd had with his mother and Moira coming to her home to try and convince her to give up her daughter. She stayed in bed for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of Oliver holding her hand until she slowly pulled her hand free, making sure she didn't wake him before getting out of bed. After grabbing a sweater and a quick trip to the bathroom, Felicity makes her way downstairs, surprised to find her mother already at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee as she pours herself a glass of juice and sits down across from her.

 

“I figured you'd still be in bed.” Felicity says, sipping at her drink as Donna nods. “I wanted to wait for you to be up first. How are you after last night? I'm assuming Oliver is still upstairs.” While she was grateful for her mother's support, that question was something she had hoped to have avoided for a little while longer. “I'm fine.” Truth be told, she didn't really know how she felt. She was happy, proud of herself even for standing up to Moira, she wasn't going to allow herself to be frightened into changing her mind, she was sticking by her decision but it did little to diminish the guilt she felt over Oliver arguing with his family over her. “Sweetheart, I know you're worried about him, but that boy loves you and that little girl of yours. You know I'm still not too happy by the timing of the whole situation but you have Oliver by your side, it's obvious that he's not going anywhere. He wants to be with the both you. Let him.” Donna had reached over the table at some point as she was talking, taking Felicity's hand in hers. “Everything will work out, I promise.” Watching as her mother stood up and moved around the table, smiling as she kissed the top of her head, she gave Donna a quick hug before focusing on the glass on the table in front of her. “I'm going to go get some more sleep now. Stop worrying so much.”

 

Left alone for the next twenty minutes, Felicity is lost in thought, trying to accept that Oliver had made the choice to be with her and that he was not about to change his mind, all the while still feeling the butterflies she'd woken up with that morning. Leaning back, she rests her hand against her belly, trying to figure out what she was feeling when Oliver walked into the room, hair a mess and still half asleep, looking adorable as he shuffles towards the coffee maker. “Good morning sleepy head.” Felicity says with a smile, her worries fading away as he leans forward to place a kiss against her lips before he sits beside her. “Good morning. You feeling okay today?” Oliver slips his free hand through hers, squeezing gently while she nods in response. “I'm feeling good today. I've been having weird butterflies all morning though.” She explains before it clicked. “The baby.” She whispered, a smile forming on her face. “It's not butterflies, it's the baby! She's moving or kicking or maybe both. Either way, I'm feeling it!” She couldn't contain her excitement as she leans forward, kissing Oliver quickly before her hands move to her stomach, Oliver's hands joining them. There's no hiding the look of disappointment on his face when he doesn't feel anything, Felicity gently cupping his cheek. “You'll feel her kick soon. It's just too early right now but it will happen.” She promised, her thumb gently running along his cheek.

 

The morning is spent lazily on the couch, the two of them making no effort to do anything but spend the day together at least until Tommy walked in, a proud smile on his face. “Guess who just got a date to prom? This incredibly handsome man!” Felicity laughed, shaking her head slightly. “Okay, who is she? What's she like? Do we know her?” She asks, seeing how excited he is and how badly he wanted to talk about it. “Her name is Sarah Reese, that will get confusing but she's so great. She's in a few classes with you, Felicity. But I asked her out last night and she said yes so we're going to prom, what about you two?” Before, being asked if she had plans to go to prom would've been a no brainer, date or not, she knew she would've gone with her friends but now, prom was the last thing she wanted to do. While things at school had eased off, people were still harassing her over her pregnancy, not to mention she doubted she'd find a dress that fit her. “I'm not going to go. I have plans that night with some mint chip and a season of Fringe watch. But you all have to send me photos of you looking great all dressed up.” She didn't need to see Oliver's face to sense that he wasn't super happy with the decision she'd already made, she chooses to ignore the look Tommy shares with his best friend. “You sure about that, Smoaky? One last night with your friends before we're all forced to grow up and deal with the world outside of high school.” “I'm sure Tommy, honestly.” It's obvious that he's not completely satisfied with the answer but she's grateful when he chooses to drop the matter, it's easier for her not to go.

 

Later on when they're alone again, Oliver is playing with her fingers as she lays against him, she feels him sigh and looks up at him. “Go on, I know you want to ask me something.” “Are you sure about not going to prom? I know you haven't exactly had the most normal high school experience, we could go together. I'll ask you in some fancy way, we can go drink bad punch and dance to terrible music before bailing with Sara, Tommy and their dates.” It amazed her how caring Oliver could be, there was a part of her that wanted to go but she knew she'd be happier with a night in with her friends but she wasn't going to ask them to miss their own prom just because she didn't want to face her peers any more than she already had to. “I'm sure. I'll spend the night with Fringe Division, watching Walter give drugs to slugs, you go with Sara and Tommy and dance all night.” Sitting up, she kept his hands in hers, leaning forward and kissing him deeply, her forehead resting against his for a few moments. “Even if I wanted to go. I won't find a dress that fits me and that bad punch will be spiked like every other dance so I won't be able to drink it anyway. I just don't see it being any fun for me other than having a night with my best friends and I'd rather do that somewhere without the whole school around to make nasty comments about me.” She hadn't intended on saying so much, she let out a sigh as Oliver's arms wrapped around her and his lips pressed against the skin of her cheek. “If you're not going, then I'm not going. Prom won't be any fun without my girlfriend.” He tells her, plans already forming in his mind on how to make sure that she still gets an enjoyable night, with or without the dance.

 

Eventually, much to Oliver's displeasure, he knew he had to go home and face his mother, the teen hoping that he'd get lucky and it'd just be his father and sister home for the evening. Sitting in his car outside of the mansion he was avoiding stepping inside, he toyed with his phone before dialing his best friend’s number, smiling as he picked up on the first go. “Buddy, hey. I need your help with something. It's about Felicity and prom. You in?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate you all so much. I really hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought!
> 
> And if you caught a reference or two that I threw in there.


	17. Looking At It Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver Sleeps, Felicity reflects on the years they've been friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been a while since the last chapter? I feel like I've left you all waiting a long time. For that I apologise!
> 
> This is kind of a more filler chapter but hopefully it's enjoyable and filled with lots of cute and adorable moments that you will all enjoy. Thank you for waiting!
> 
> New poster made by the wonderful Jess.

 

A few weeks had passed since their conversation about prom, it was two weeks to the event and Felicity was still content with her decision not to go, though she had a growing suspicion that Oliver was planning something. Normally she'd be hawking him about it, bugging him until he gave in and told her his plan, but this time she knew whatever it was, it meant a lot to him so she let it go.

Since his argument with his mother, he had been spending more and more time at her place, really only going home to sleep or see his father and Thea. He'd been more open in talking about it than she had expected, but he trusted her and that meant more to her than she could say.

 

It was a quiet Sunday morning and the two of them were laying on her couch, her mother was asleep after a late night shift leaving her and Oliver by themselves. He had arrived early and had fallen asleep with his head resting on her outstretched legs twenty minutes before. Felicity knew that later he'd insist that she should have woken him, but she found herself content in watching him sleep, her fingers moving through his hair as she remembered moments from the last three and a half years of their friendship, the memories feeling as if they had happened yesterday yet also a life time ago.

 

 

_Five months into her Freshman year, Felicity found herself thriving at Starling Prep. She hadn't exactly made any friends just yet, but she'd found a job as a tutor quickly. Helping other students while making some extra money for her college fund was something she was enjoying more that she had expected to. It was a quiet day and she in between students, working on her own homework in the tutor centre when she was interrupted.  
“Felicity Smoak? Hi, I'm Oliver Queen.” She looked up to find one of the more popular boys in school standing in front of her.  
“I know who you are. People talk about to. A _lot. _” All that comment had gotten her was a smirk and shrug from him, the blonde letting out a sight._

“ _I Don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?”  
“I need a tutor. Obviously. And I heard you were the best.” The fact that he looked nervous was almost enough to convince her to help him, but she already knew of the reputation he had to blow off class or make trouble, she didn't want to waste time she could use to help someone else or do her own work if he wasn't going to be serious about it._

“ _I'm sorry, but I don't have the time.” She felt bad for not being completely truthful but she had seen the way he could be in the two classes they shared together. “I can recommend someone else though.”_

“ _I only want help from the best.” He responded before he left the room, leaving Felicity feeling confused about her decision before she returned to her work._

 

_A few days passed before she saw him again, their first meeting having mostly been forgotten as she busied herself with assignments_

“ _I know you said you didn't have the time.” Oliver starts, looking as if he had already accepted that she was going to tell him no again._

“ _But I really need your help. I want to join the basketball team but if I don't get my grades up, it won't happen.” She bites her thumb nail, looking at the test he has in his hands, seeing that he hadn't passed._

“ _Okay, I will tutor you.” She tells him, quickly cutting him off as he tries to reply._

“ _But you will be completely serious about this, you will not blow off a session unless you have a genuine excuse and if at any point I feel like you're no longer giving this your all, I have the right to end this, deal?” There was a sense in her that maybe she was being a little too harsh but she was the same with all students she tutored._

“ _I promise, I will take this as seriously as ever.” Felicity nodded, smiling at him._

“ _Okay, I'll see you tomorrow after school in the library.”_

 

_Their first tutoring session had gone off without a hitch, it became a weekly thing and over time they fell into an easy friendship. They were a month into the arrangement when Oliver stopped by with the results to an English test he'd taken the week before.  
“I got a B.” Oliver was wearing a proud smile on his face as he placed the test on the desk in front of her sat down._

“ _This is amazing, congratulations Oliver. I knew you were capable of succeeding and passing this test.” She'd seen how well he could when he really applied himself, for the most part, it didn't take him long to understand the material once it had been explained to him, she had recently realised that the teachers he had didn't seem to want to help him in the way he needed it._

“ _Thank you, this wouldn't have happened.” She felt her cheeks heat up, shaking her head as she looked down at her own notes before looking back to him._

“ _It was all you Oliver.”_

 

_As the months went on, they grew closer, even though their friendship didn't seem to extend past their tutoring sessions. They'd been to each other's homes a few times, but had yet to spend any time with one another without opening their books. Summer came and she expected not to see or hear from him. They ran in different circles, she didn't expect them to really be friends. The first Monday after school had ended for the summer holidays, he had turned up at her front door, Tommy in tow. They had had spend most of their time off together, the three of them becoming inseparable over the few months. The only time they weren't together was when the boys left for somewhere exotic with their families, leaving her to realise that the two of them had quickly become her best friends._

 

_When school started again, she had half expected things to go back the way they had been before, she had surprised her at her locker, walking with her to class. With their new friendship came the rumours, everyone assuming they were dating or simply sleeping together, something she brushed off pretty easily for the most part. Their friendship was easy, good. She found over the years, people came and went but Oliver, Tommy and later on in their sophomore year, Sara were the only ones beside her mother who were constantly there for her._

 

_Felicity had found that Oliver came to her when things were tough at home or when he broke up with someone he had really cared about. He'd brought her with them on days out with Thea. The beginning of their junior year, they'd arranged weekly movie nights, trading off on who's house they were at. On more than one occasion it was just the two of them, Sara and Tommy having other plans. The one movie night that had just been the two of it them, Oliver had ended up spending the entire weekend at her place. Towards the end of their junior year, she and Ray had broken up, it had made sense with him leaving for college, it had hurt more than she had expected, he'd spent two days with her, listening to her wallow while eating more junk food than they usually would when it was the four of them. Their junior prom, they'd ended up going together, Oliver had been dateless for reasons she couldn't remember now. It had been the best night she'd had in a long time. They'd danced all night, swayed to slow songs._

 

Felicity shook herself from her thoughts, smiling at Oliver, still asleep in her lap. She wondered if that night at the dance had been where things had changed between them. If that had been the night where her feelings had begun to change. Her fingers move through his short hair before he shifted, waking and smiling up at her.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, moving so he could kiss her quick.

“Just about us. All good, I promise. Just remembering when things seemed more simple.” Oliver was sat up now, leaning back against the couch, gently pulling her into his arms, has hand gently resting against her growing belly

“Things were simpler back then.” He whispers, his other hand lacing their fingers together. “But I like how things are now. I'm happier now.”

 

With a smile on her face, she looks to Oliver, looking between his eyes and his lips, pressing hers against his, kissing him slowly. When she pulls back, she relaxes in his arms once more.

“Our lives are crazy right now.” Looking down, she sees their entwined fingers, smiling at herself, this wasn't what she had expected, she had never imagine she'd be pregnant and dating her best friend before she had graduated high school. But she knew, despite it all, Oliver made her happy, she was excited to meet her daughter and that whatever was to come, she would get through it, they would get through it together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought. I love comments, they keep me writing ;)
> 
> If you would like to talk about this story or any of my other work (for just anything in general) I can be found on twitter under the same username or on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul. Thank you again for reading.


	18. This Night Is Flawless (Don't You Let It Go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom night comes and with it, Oliver has the perfect surprise for Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eighteen! I can't believe I've gotten so far. Thank you to everyone reading this. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The morning before prom arrived quickly, Felicity woke that morning expecting to spend the day relaxing around her home while her friends sent her texts about their night. There was a small part of her that wished she was going, not wanting to miss out on the experience but she knew her decision not to go would be for the best. Despite being surrounded by trust fund kids who constantly got into trouble that only their parents money could bail them out of, her pregnancy still seemed to be the main source of gossip and she found that she had no desire to spend any extra time hearing them whisper about her behind her back.

 

She'd had her quiet morning, enjoying the time she got to sit on the couch, watch a few episodes of her favourite tv show. It was early in the afternoon when her day was interrupted by the door bell. When she answered it she frowned, about to get annoyed by the fact that no one was there, that was when she noticed the box on the floor. Bending down, she picked it up, returning to the living room where her mother had since gotten up.

“Who's that from, sweetheart?” Donna asks her, Felicity looking up as sets it down on the table, looking for a card or any sign of who it was from.

“I have no idea.” A few moments pass, the Smoak women simply staring at the gift before the younger of the two gives in and pulls the lid off.

 

Moving aside piles of tissue paper, Felicity was shocked when she realised what the box contained, it was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen, gently picking it up, she sees it fully, the patterned lace of the top, gentle lace capped sleeves to just over her shoulders, a chiffon skirt, the dress was a beautiful blush pink colour, holding it against herself, she couldn't stop the small smile on her face, it was perfect, it was even her size, she was sure it'd fit well over her belly, the skirt looking to stop just above her knees.

“There's a note.” Looking to her mother, she takes the piece of paper, smiling as she read it over.

 

_Felicity,_

_Be ready at seven pm, I'll be picking you up for a night I promise you'll enjoy._

_Love, Oliver._

 

“It's from Oliver. He has something planned for tonight. I knew it! I knew he was up to something.” Laughing softly, she shakes her head as she sets the dress down carefully in the box. Looking to her mother, Felicity frowns a little, thinking things over.   
“You knew too, didn't you?” She had a feeling her mother was involved, if she hadn't picked out the dress than she was sure she had at least helped, she barely knew her own size these days, she didn't expect Oliver to.

“I helped him narrow down a dress that you would like. The rest was all him.” Donna moves towards her daughter, wrapping an around her shoulder.

“He wants to make sure you have a wonderful night tonight. With or without the prom. Now, how about we get to work on deciding how to do your hair.”

 

The rest of the afternoon is turned into a make shift spa day as her mother helped her get ready for the evening. With her nails painted in a pink to match her dress. Her blonde hair was done in a low bun with a braid on each side of her head going into it, small, curled tendrils framing her face. Her makes up was simple, just enough to bring out her features and brighten her eyes, though her signature bright lipstick was not forgotten with a bright pink lip. Leaving her jewellery to a minimum and trading her favourite pair of strappy heels she'd planned on wearing at the beginning of the school year for a comfortable pair of strappy sandals, she found herself ready and waiting nervously by six forty five.

 

Waiting for Oliver to arrive felt like an eternity. Felicity felt both excited and nervous for the evening, her hands resting against her belly as the baby moved and kicked. Just before seven, the doorbell rang once again, she smiled as she walked towards the door, picking up her clutch and rolling her eyes with a smile as she spotted her mum trying to be subtle at the top of the stairs. Glancing in the mirror, she does one more check of her hair and make up, smoothing out her dress before she opens the door, smiling at Oliver, the boy in front of her looking incredibly handsome in his three piece suit, his pocket square matching her dress.

 

“Wow. You look... You look so beautiful.” Oliver is grinning from ear to ear as he looks at her. She was the most beautiful woman in his world, he was mesmerised by her, it felt as if he fell in love with her a little more each time they were together.   
  


“Before you two leave, I'm taking photos!” Donna's voice shakes him from his thoughts as he steps inside, his hand gently resting on Felicity's lower back, he can hear the groan she tries to hide, it was obvious that she wanted to avoid the camera.

“Just think, we can show these photos to the baby later.” He whispered, gently kissing her cheek.

Photos are taken, laughs are exchanged and Oliver can see that Felicity begins to enjoy herself.

“Okay, that's enough, go, enjoy your night. Home by one at the latest.” Donna looks to her daughter and smiles, offering her a wink. “Or at least call me if you're going to be late, I trust you two not to get into too much trouble.”

 

Finally they manage to leave, hand in hand they make their way towards the car, Oliver being the perfect gentleman, holding the door open for Felicity.

“So, where are we going?” Felicity asks as they pull out of her driveway, she looks over at him, watching as he focuses on the road and the way his lips curl into a smile.

“That is a surprise.” His response comes with a grin that tells her that he's enjoying teasing her like this, he knows full well how she hates surprises, but she had no doubt that it would be worth it, whatever he had planned, she knew he'd been working on it for a while.

 

When they finally stop they were at a restaurant down by the river. Getting out of the car, she imminently recognised it. It was nothing fancy, more of a diner really but she remembered them going there to celebrate after his first A. They had planned on studying some more but didn't even open their books as they talked and got to know one another. With her hand in his, Felicity walked beside Oliver as he lead her towards the table that had become their own.

“I know it's nothing fancy, but I thought you'd prefer the sentimental value over anywhere else.” He explained, taking his jacket off and draping it over her shoulders, just in case as the night was cool.

“It's perfect.”

 

They talk and they laugh, about everything and nothing at all, even after their years of friendship, they never ran out of things to talk about.

“Oliver, thank you.” Felicity smiled at him softly as he finished his dessert, her hand resting in his free one.

“You didn't have to give up your senior prom with Tommy and Sara for me, but you did and I, I really appreciate it. And everything that you're doing for me. For both of us.” She told him, her other hand resting against her belly.

 

With a squeeze of her hand, Oliver sets his fork down, leaning forward to capture Felicity's lips in a gentle kiss.

“There's no place I'd rather be than with you.” His tone proves that his words were a promise. That he truly wanted to be with her over being anywhere else.

“And the night isn't over yet.” With both of their meals finished, he's quick to pay the cheque before they're moving. Hand in hand, they walk along the river until they reach an old store front.

 

“This store used to belong to my grandfather.” Oliver starts, digging through his pockets before he pulls out his keys. “It was my dad's father who started Queen Consolidated. My mother's family, they owned a book store.” Opening the door, he let's Felicity go in first, closing the door behind them. The old store is dusty, really just empty space but Felicity can see that once upon a time there was something truly special there.

“It closed down years ago but my mum hasn't want to sell this place just yet.” Oliver explains it with a smile. Holding onto her hand, they head upstairs until they reach another door.

 

Moving through it, they reach the rooftop, half walls surrounding them to keep them safe, fairy lights illuminating the space.

“Pregnant girl on the roof, this seems safe.” Felicity teases, stepping further onto the roof and looking around, the view of the city was beautiful, it was like seeing her home in a completely different light.

“I'll keep you safe.” His arms wrap around her waist, hands resting gently against her bump, his lips pressing softly against the skin of her neck, up her jaw, to her cheek.

 

“Dance with me.” He whispers.

“There's no music.” Turning in Oliver's arms, Felicity places her arms around the top of his shoulders, smiling as he begins to sway them gently.

“We don't need it.” Suddenly his humming quietly, the couple swaying together on the rooftop beneath the stars.

 

Any regrets Felicity's had about missing prom had completely faded away as her head rested against Oliver's chest. This night, it was flawless, perfect in a way only Oliver would be able to create.

“I love you.” She whispered, pulling away just enough to look up at him, their height different something she loved in ways she couldn't quite explain.

“I love you too.” They both leaned forward, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

  
After a while they return downstairs, finding a small alcove that looked recently dusted, there were bean bags lining the wall and the two of them made themselves comfortable, Felicity resting in Oliver's arms.

“I have to tell you something.” He starts, gently placing a kiss against her temple.  
“I got into Boston College.” Sitting up, Felicity turns, sitting on his lap.

“I still haven't heard back from MIT.” It was something that had been weighing on her, worried that someone had informed them of her pregnancy and she was going to lose her chances at a scholarship but she knew she couldn't stress about it, it wasn't healthy.

“You'll get in. And then you, me and Baby Smoak will be together.” He kisses her once again and she smiles, nodding to avoid worrying about it a ll.

 

Shifting her weight, she lays against Oliver again, smiling at the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. They talk quietly, about school, the future, their past. Eventually they know it's time to go home, moving back towards the car, Felicity finds herself blushing, happiness filling her entire being. His hand never leaves her, Oliver even insisting on holding hers he drives. As they reach her house, they sit in the car for at least ten minutes, making out like the teenagers they were. A few more kisses are shared as they stand outside her front door, the two of them smiling happily.

“Thank you for tonight. It was perfect.” With one more kiss, _I love you's_ are exchanged, Felicity standing by the door, watching Oliver start his drive home before she heads inside, the smile never leaving her face, the blonde falling asleep to dreams of the most flawless night.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity's dress and hair:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? How'd I do? Did you all like it? Thank you so much for ready. Please let me know what you thought, comments and love keeping the chapters coming! ;)
> 
> If you would like to talk about this story or any of my other work (for just anything in general) I can be found on twitter under the same username or on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul. Thank you again for reading.


	19. Don't Know How Long It's Gonna Take To Feel Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets some exciting news but once it sinks in, so does reality and she realises that there are lot of difficult choices up ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would just like to say, I am so very sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I was unwell a few times and then my muse was no where to be found and I then had a course that I had to do so my time and energy was on that.
> 
> When I first started this story, on the off chance that someone truly wanted to read my work, I never wanted to leave anyone waiting so long for an update. I really am so sorry for the long wait but I do appreciate your patience more than anything!
> 
> Second I must admit there's not a lot of Oliver in this chapter, it is definitely more Felicity and Donna focused which I felt was needed for the nature of the chapter.
> 
> Third, thank you all again for your patience. I appreciate all of you who reads this story, those who comment and share and simply enjoy what I write. Thank you! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S Shoutout to Emm for all of the help she gave me on this chapter!

A few weeks had passed since the perfect night she had spent with Oliver, at twenty six weeks, Felicity was beginning to realise just how little time she had left to enjoy being a teenager with the added knowledge of her senior year was almost over. It had seemed to have flown by, graduation was still a couple of months away, but she had a feeling that it would feel like she'd only blinked by the time it came around. And once graduation came and went, it wouldn't be long before she'd be meeting her daughter and possible birthday buddy, only she would manage to have her due date land on her birthday.

 

It was late in the afternoon, Felicity just arriving home from school after a long day and a couple of tutoring sessions. Dropping her bag by the bottom of the stairs, she didn't hesitate in dropping onto the couch, feeling exhausted. Things at school seemed to be settling down finally, the whispers whenever she walked through the hallway were beginning to dissipate, the stares she gained simply by walking past someone or by holding Oliver's hand were no longer, it seemed she was no longer interesting to her peers, it was a day she'd been longing for and the relief it brought felt like a weight being lifted off of her shoulders.

 

A sigh escaped her lips as she sits up, looking through the mail left on the coffee table, she almost drops it all when she spots the big envelope, MIT logo up the top.

“Mum!” She calls out, pushing herself up off the couch. She needed to open it, wanted to but when she went to tear it open, Felicity found that the nerves her too much, her hands shaking.

“What is it honey? Oh, you saw the letter.” Donna smiles, obviously in the middle of getting ready for her next shift.

“So, are you going to open it?” Felicity looked at her mother before nodding, taking a breath before she finally opened it. Pulling the letter out, she drops the envelope back onto the table. She reads over it quickly before a smile of excitement and disbelief crossed her face.

“I'm in! Mum, I'm in!” She couldn't quite believe it, she'd been confident about her application but there had been apart of her that had been sure that this letter would be a rejection.

 

“I knew you'd get in, baby girl. I am so proud of you.” She grins at her mother's words, Donna wrapping her daughter into a tight hug. Felicity couldn't believe it, it didn't feel real but she felt so incredibly happy.

“I should call Oliver, let him know.” She smiled, holding on tightly to the acceptance letter.

“Go, tell your boy. We're both taking tomorrow off and going out to celebrate.” Felicity grinned at her mum, excited for the day. Digging through her school bag, she grabbed her phone, heading up to her bedroom to call Oliver. There was still so much to figure out, she knew she needed to decide if she was taking a year off to adjust to being a parent before beginning to college but she was just too excited to think about that at the moment.

 

“Hey, I wasn't expecting you to call so soon. Is everything okay?” Oliver had answered after a couple of rings.   
“I got into MIT!” She all but yells down the phone in excitement. Though she couldn't see him, Oliver was beaming with pride, having known all along that the school of her dreams would accept her, they would have been crazy not to.

“I always knew you would.“ That had Felicity grinning even more. While she had had her doubts, Oliver's confidence had never wavered.

“Thank you. You never doubted it, even when I did. Thank you.”  
“You're brilliant, Felicity. They'd be stupid not to want them at their school.” Felicity kept smiling, laying down on her bed.

“Thank you. I'm saying that a lot today.” She laughs before continuing. “I won't be at school tomorrow, mum is insisting we go out and celebrate.”

There's a few moments on silence on the other end of the phone that almost has her worrying before she hears Oliver clearing his throat.

“Sorry, Thea came to grab a pen. I'll make sure to get any assignments for you. Have a great time with your mum tomorrow.”

The two talk for a little while longer, the conversation turning to little things before they both hang up with the exchange of _I Love You_.

 

The next morning she's happily surprised when she manages to get a sleep in waking well after nine am. When she'd made it downstairs and to the kitchen, true to her word, her mother had taken the day off, she hadn't doubted that her mother would, but she had still hadn't quite expected her to be up already.

“Good morning, after breakfast I have has booked in at the spa and then lunch will be wherever you want.” Donna told her, placing a glass of juice for Felicity on the table, pressing a kiss to his daughter's cheek.

Taking a seat, Felicity smiles tiredly, not quite awake yet before she takes a sip of her drink.

“Sounds like the perfect plan.”

 

It had been quite a while since the Smoak women had gotten the opportunity to spend much time with one another. They had never been particularly close, when her dad left they'd been closer for a little while, but then money had gotten tight, her mother had started to pick up more shifts at work, Felicity focused more on school and later on tutoring had taken up her time. As her mum placed her breakfast on the table, she thanked her before she began eating, she couldn't help but realise how their relationship seemed to have improved in the months since she had told Donna about her pregnancy. She was relieved that they were growing closer, the younger of the two blondes knowing that part of the reason she was getting through things as well as she was thanks to her mother.

 

An hour later, they're both dressed and out of the house. The spa Donna was insisting on taking her to was close to the hotel she worked at. Their morning was spent being pampered, Felicity finding herself feeling more relaxed than she had in years. And the extra time with her mother had been something she knew she needed.

 

After the spa, they made their way to a small cafe close to their home. It was a favourite of theirs, one they had gone to almost weekly when Felicity had been a kid. Making themselves comfortable in a quiet booth before ordering their lunch. Despite the relaxing morning the two of them had had, Felicity still found herself feeling nervous, her worries from before coming back full force as her mind refused to let her forget about them for more than a few hours. Though she tried to ignore them, push them aside and enjoy the time with her mother, Donna saw right through her, knowing right away that something was bothering her.

“Okay, sweetheart, what's on your mind?” She asks. Felicity lets out a sigh, hoping that if her mother realising something was up that it'd be a while before she did so.

“MIT.” It's a starts, not particularly liking the admission.”I don't know how I'm going to manage school and a newborn, I want this so badly and I've worked so hard to get in. I want to go to school and I want to succeed, but I also want to be the best mother that I can be to this baby. I just don't know what to do.”

 

Donna is torn, she knew her daughter was strong and determined, and she believed that she could do whatever she put her mind to, but she also knew how difficult adjusting to becoming a parent could be. And she could only imagine that it would be more so far away from home.

“Well, if you feel like you need to take a year off, we'll figure that out. If you want to go right away, Oliver will be with you so you won't be completely alone and I can come with you too, sweetie. I'd find a place nearby and another waitressing job, help look after the baby when you and Oliver have classes.”

 

Leaning back in the booth, Felicity takes a moment to consider what her mother had said.

“I don't want you to feel like you have to give up your life here.” She starts, her hands resting against her belly. She wasn't regretting her decision to keep her daughter, she loved her so much already that she couldn't imagine herself making any other choice. She couldn't stop her worries though, no matter how hard she tried to distract herself from them.

“I want to do what's right for the baby but I also want to do what's right for me, I just haven't found how that can be the same thing.” She lifts her hands, covering her face for a moment before they dropped, the blonde looking at her mother.

“I'll figure it out.”

Donna simply nods, reaching forward and giving her daughter's hand a squeeze in assurance. She knew she had a lot of hard decisions to make but she knew she'd be there for every step of the way.

 

When Felicity and Donna finally make it home, the younger of the two was completely exhausted, choosing to head up to her room for a nap rather than look through the bags of clothes she and her mother had bought. She managed to sleep for a couple of hours before the sound of her front door closing woke her. Assuming it was just her mum leaving for work, she got up and headed downstairs, tying her hair up in a messy corner, turning into the living room when she saw Oliver sat on the couch, the sight of him startling her.

“Oliver! You scared the hell out of me, I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow.” She smarts” walking over to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek before smacking him in the arm.

“That's for scaring me.”  
Oliver smiled, wrapping his arms around Felicity.

“I'm sorry. I didn't meant to scare you. But your mum called, she thought you might like it if I came over, I didn't want to wake you up but I did bring dinner. It's in the kitchen.”

 

Without another word, Felicity slipped out of his arms, taking Oliver's hands and heading into the kitchen, finding herself completely starving as they settled down to eat. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Oliver knew he needed to say something.

“So, I got you something.” He starts, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a package, passing it over to Felicity.

She looks up from her dinner, looking between Oliver and the incredibly well wrapped gift.

“Don't say anything, just open it.” Unable to hold back her smile, she pulls of the wrapping paper. Pulling out the contents, she feels tears pool in her eyes as she takes it in, a small onesie, the MIT emblem on the chest.

 

“I love it, thank you.” She whispers, smiling at Oliver though it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

“Something's bothering you. What's the matter.” He asks softly, causing her to shake her head. He had always been able to see right through. Before she realises it, she's telling him everything she had told Donna earlier that day, about everything she was worried about, tears falling without her control. Oliver doesn't say much, he moves his chair closer to hers and pulls Felicity into his arms, holding her close as she tells him, wiping her tears when she can no longer find the words to convey her feelings. They don't talk, they don't need to. The way he's holding her, the soft, comforting way his fingers are gently rubbing circles against her arm says all that they need to say. The two of them knew that they would need to talk more sooner rather than later but in that moment they both knew, they would figure it all out together.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, am I forgiven for waiting so long between updates? (I am so so sorry!!!)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll try and get the next one up sooner. Add something a bit fluffier because it may be needed.
> 
> I do need a favour if anyone is willing to pop into my dm's on twitter. I haven't decided about what Felicity is going to do about college yet but would love to hear opinions as well as any information anyone might have on scholarships and gap years. I don't know a lot about the US schooling system so any information would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, would love some name suggestions for Bubba Smoak.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading, if you have any questions or just wanted to talk about this story or anything else, you can find me on twitter under the same name or on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.
> 
> Please read, enjoy and share. Thank you!!!


	20. Glitter On The Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really a Donna Smoak party if someone doesn't end up covered in glitter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Shower time!!!  
> I had planned on getting this chapter up earlier in the week but I'm slightly under the weather so it took longer than I expected.   
> I hope you all enjoy this. Please let me know what you thought. Thank you!

 

Two weeks had passed since Felicity had found out she had been accepted into MIT. She'd made her decision and knew that it was the right one for her and the baby, all that was left to do was tell Oliver. She was now almost twenty nine weeks into her pregnancy she was getting close to that final stretch as her mother had called it. She was finding herself getting excited while her nerves had also grown. Graduation was only a couple of months away as well as the potential of her being valedictorian, something she didn't really see happening for herself but was still nervous about either way.

 

Spring Break was finally upon them and Felicity had been enjoying the down time. She, Oliver, Sara and Tommy had gotten the chance to spend more time with one another, Tommy teasing the new couple within their group mercilessly in his own loving way. Given the chance, Felicity happily would have spent her entire break with her boyfriend and best friends but Donna had insisted on throwing her a baby shower. She had tried to get out of it but her mother was stubborn and had made a point that the gifts would help with the small things that she would need before the baby arrived.

 

The party would be starting in a matter of minutes, Felicity could hear the people who had been invited moving around downstairs. She was still sat on her bed, already in her party dress, a pink, lacy mini dress that her mother had surprised her with, all she had to do was do her hair and slip into a pair of flats.

 

All she really wanted to do was hide out in her room, she knew only a few people had been invited, Sara and a few of her other friends from school, Felicity was already predicting a Merlyn and Queen party crash towards the end. Hearing her mum call her name, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, throwing her hair into her signature ponytail before she headed downstairs to join the party.

 

The moment she reached the bottom step she was whisked away, Sara had noticed the look on her friends face, that despite the smile she was wearing, she didn't exactly want to be there. The two of them retreated to the couch, Felicity smiling and chatting whenever she needed to. The party was very _Donna Smoak._ While it wasn't as over the top as she had expected it to be, the living room of her home was covered in different shades of pink, glitter covering every surface. It seemed that by the end of they'd all be covered whether they touched the stuff or not but she wouldn't have pictured her shower any other way.

 

An hour into the fun, the mood seemed to change in an instant, suddenly her mother was moving towards her, sitting on the side of Felicity that wasn't occupied by Sara. It was then the younger of the two Smoak's looked up, shocked to see Moira Queen entering the room. It had been at least two months since she had last spoken to Oliver's mother, she had done her best to avoid her since she had found out about her pregnancy and as far as she knew, she was still under the impression that Oliver was her baby's father. Neither of them knew why she was there, they certainly hadn't invited her and Felicity knew that Oliver hadn't mentioned it to her.

 

“Felicity, Ms Smoak.” Moira stood in front of the couch, looking poised as ever in her designer

dress.

“Why are you here, Mrs Queen? You made your opinion about my daughter and granddaughter quite clear the last time you were here.” The speed in which her mother demanded an answer from the Queen Matriarch shocked her yet filled her with pride and appreciation.

“I am here to apologise.” She stated, holding onto a package wrapped in soft pink paper and tied with a bright and complimenting bow. “I won't stay long. I understand now that nothing I say will change yours or my son's minds. That you're both determined to raise this child together. I do not want to lose my son. And if you'll allow it, I would like to know my grandchild.”

 

There was a sense of vulnerability to her that Felicity had never seen before and never expected to see. She didn't know what to say or how to react, she was still deeply hurt by the way Moira had come into her home and tried to convince her to give her child up, but she didn't want Oliver to lose any of his family because of her.

“Mrs Queen. What you said to me, the way you came in here and told me that I was going to ruin both of our futures by having this baby. But you are Oliver's family. And if he's willing to give you a second chance then maybe I am too.” It was the best Felicity could offer, but she hoped it would be enough for now.

“Thank you, Felicity.” Moira's tone was soft and it was a tone she had only ever heard her use with her children, it was a shock to hear it directed at her, yet it gave her some confidence that she was genuine in her wishes to make for what she had done.

“This was Oliver's. It seemed fitting that it would go to his child.”

Before she had the chance to really thank her, it seemed the gift was already in her hands and her boyfriends mother was out of the room once again.

 

The rest of the party continued to go by smoothly, the tension for the surprise visit seemingly vanished though the gift she had been given sat in the back of Felicity's mind, curiosity filled her with the need to know what was inside. Soon, gifts were opened, all except that one and as she had predicted, as the last of the guests except for Sara were leaving, Tommy and Oliver entered the house.

“Please, tell me you've got some left over cake?” Tommy asked in place of a hello, Donna laughing at him as she hands both of the boys a slice each.

Oliver had already sat beside Felicity, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as she tiredly leaned into him. The couple sat in silence, watching her mother fill in their friends about the party while Sara and Tommy bickered about anything and everything.

 

“Your mother showed up.” Felicity eventually said, she knew they needed to talk about what had happened and she didn't want to be keep things from him.

“What did she want? Are you okay?” It had barely taken a second for Oliver to jump into his over protective mode once she had told him. The way he cared about her and the baby made her smile as she nodded.  
“I'm fine. Promise, just tired, it's been a long afternoon. She wanted to try and make amends. She doesn't want to lose you. I'm guessing your dad didn't tell her the truth because she still think you're the father. I told her that I might be willing to give her a second chance if you are.” She explains, looking for Oliver's reaction.

“I don't know, Felicity. What she said, what she tried to demand of you, it wasn't right. I don't know if I'm ready to forgive her yet. I know that technically, I'm not her father but I feel like it.” His shoulders lift as he shrugs, as if he's not sure that what he's saying makes sense.

 

Sitting up, Felicity moves so she can kiss him, their lips meeting, soft and slow before she shifts again, her head resting against his shoulder.   
“As far as I'm concerned Oliver, you are her father in every way that truly matters.” There were still moments where she was surprised that he was still so willing to be with her, to raise her daughter with her and to be her baby girl's father. It was something she knew she'd never be able to thank Oliver enough for but she knew she could make sure he knew that she appreciated him, that she didn't just see him as a place holder in her life.

 

Later that evening the four of them were camped out in the living room, Donna having left for work an hour or so before, they'd decided to turn the night into their own sleep over, movies and pizza being the only plans they had.

“Hey, Ollie, how did you get pink glitter in your hair?” Tommy suddenly asked, laughing at he watched his best friend run is hands through his hair. Oliver quickly threw Felicity a look, a playful glare on his face as both she and Sara laughed.

“You look good in glitter.” Her voice was still filled with laughter as she leaned forward to Oliver and kissed his cheek. Leaning back on the couch, Oliver shook his head, not bothering to deal with the pink in his hair. It was then he noticed the unwrapped gift, picking it up, he passed it over to Felicity.

“Seems like this was forgotten.”   
“Your mum left that.” It came out as a whisper before she let out a breath and opened it. With the paper pushed aside, the soft green blanket was revealed, tiny little arrows stitched into one of the corners.

“This was mine. My grandmother made it for me.” Oliver whispered, his fingers moving of the material.

Nothing else was said between them, but they shared a look, both smiling softly, Tommy and Sara seemingly disappearing as they both realised just how close they were to meeting the baby girl they were so very excited to have in their lives.

 

Felicity's Dress. {[x](https://78.media.tumblr.com/53b03ee0369c0d49c96baaba96f9e11e/tumblr_p48qjbpvnA1qjwd93o1_400.jpg)}

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what'd you all think? Please do tell me!   
> I'll admit to having a bit of trouble writing Moira but I did want her to at the very least try and make amends with Felicity after the events of Chapter Fifteen. Obviously it'll be a long road but this felt like a good start.  
> I really hope you all liked this chapter. I was really excited to write this one.   
> Thank you all so much for reading, I appreciate it so very much. If you have any questions or just wanted to talk about this story or anything else, you can find me on twitter under the same name or on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.
> 
> Please read, enjoy and share. Thank you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think it's obvious that Oliver isn't the father but please don't let that put you off, I promise you this is an Olicity fic and will lead to them being together, I promise!
> 
> I'm not sure if I will be able to get regular updates for this but I will do my very best not to leave you waiting too long between chapters. I really do hope you all read an enjoy this. I'm really excited about this story. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
